Préméditation
by Haloa
Summary: Accusé de tentative de viol et tentative de meurtre, Spock se retrouve en prison à suivre un traitement expérimental contre le Pon Farr. Mais est-il vraiment coupable? Amnésique tout comme sa victime, le médecin de bord et l'ingénieur en chef vont devoir mener l'enquête! Rating M pour certains chapitres.
1. Chapter 1

_Note de l'auteur : Les personnages ne sont pas les miens, je les ai juste emprunté à Mr Gene Roddenberry et à l'Univers de Star Trek, la série originale. Donc je précise bien : Spock est à moitié vulcain et n'est pas le petit ami de Nyota Uhura. pas de drame, pas de romance, pas de sexe, seulement une nouvelle épreuve pour nos amis...Bonne lecture et si vous aimez (ou non ) vos commentaires sont les bienvenus. Comme souvent, je ne promettrai pas de publication régulière mais comme toujours, cette fic aura une fin. Car tout est déjà écrit (...dans ma tête !) et je ne change jamais mes histoires en cours de route. _

**Préméditation**

 **Chapitre 1**

 **Journal de bord du Lieutenant Hikaru Sulu, Premier Officier suppléant, date stellaire 4802.5.**

 _Cela fait maintenant dix-huit jours que l'Enterprise est amarrée à la station spatiale Aldemir II…Dix-huit jours, douze heures et vingt-sept minutes dirait Mr Spock._

 _Starfleet a finalement rendu sa décision ce matin. Le Lieutenant Commandeur Montgomery Scott est officiellement nommé au poste de Capitaine du vaisseau, et ce jusqu'au retour du Capitaine James T. Kirk. Ce dernier est hélas toujours hospitalisé en Soins Intensifs sur Altrea IV, sous l'étroite surveillance de notre médecin-chef, le Dr Léonard McCoy._

 _L'équipage attendait ce jour avec impatience, celui où il retrouverait un Capitaine. Tant de rumeurs ont circulées quant à l'envoi d'un remplaçant en provenance de la Terre…_

 _Je pense que l'ensemble de l'équipage est satisfait de ce choix. En effet, si l'équipage avait pu choisir démocratiquement, Mr Scott aurait remporté tous les suffrages._

 _Quant à moi, j'occupe le poste de Premier Officier du vaisseau jusqu'à ce qu'une décision soit prise concernant le devenir de Mr Spock, actuellement détenu à la prison de Candera Prima, Capitale d'Altrea IV._

 _L'ouverture de son procès a justement été fixé à dans trois jours…Encore un jour attendu avec impatience par l'équipage et moi-même, car tous, nous nous posons les mêmes questions : que s'est-il passé cette nuit-là dans les quartiers du Capitaine et pourquoi ? …Ou comme dirait le docteur McCoy : « mais quelle mouche vulcaine l'a piqué ? »_

 _Mr Spock aura à répondre de trois chefs d'inculpation : attentat à la pudeur, tentative de viol sur la personne du Lieutenant Nyota Uhura et enfin, tentative de meurtre sur la personne du Capitaine James T. Kirk._

 _Quelle sera sa réaction ? Sortira-t-il enfin de son mutisme ? Plaidera-t-il coupable ou plaidera-t-il la folie passagère ?_

 _De ce que je sais, c'est à dire très peu de choses, l'arme utilisée est un poignard de cérémonie vulcain. Ce très bel objet était posé aux côtés du Capitaine. Si le manche du couteau portait les empreintes de Mr Spock et uniquement les siennes, la lame, elle, n'était tâchée que du sang du Capitaine… Gisant sur le sol près de son lit, ce dernier a reçu pas moins de cinq coups de couteau…_

 _La seconde personne à occuper la pièce à cet instant, était le Lieutenant-Commandeur Spock. Il a été retrouvé prostré dans la salle de bain, en position fœtale et allez savoir pourquoi, il était entièrement nu !_

 _A suivre…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Préméditation**

 **Chapitre 2**

 _Date stellaire 4802.8, Salle de téléportation de l'Enterprise._

« Bienvenue à bord, Docteur McCoy. »

« Merci … _Capitaine_ Scott. »

L'échange entre les deux hommes ne prêtait pas à sourire, au vue des circonstances.

Le Docteur McCoy était de retour après trois semaines d'absence, absence durement négociée avec le Haut Commandement de Starfleet. Pour une raison simple, Léonard refusait de laisser Jim, aux mains de ses collègues _incompétents_ d'Altrea IV. Il avait fini par demander un congé sans solde, et l'avait obtenu afin de rester auprès de son ami.

« Capitaine…seulement à titre temporaire, Docteur. » Corrigea rapidement Mr Scott. « Je n'ai en aucun cas souhaité ce poste, vous le savez. Je ne fais que garder la place de Jim au chaud, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda l'ingénieur, d'une voix teintée d'inquiétude. Sous-entendu : il va revenir et reprendre son poste, n'est-ce pas ?

Peu d'informations avaient transpiré sur l'état de santé du Capitaine. Certaines rumeurs le disaient mort ! Mais Scotty savait que ces rumeurs étaient fausses. Et pour cause, dans le cas contraire, l'accusation portée contre Mr Spock aurait été requalifiée en meurtre et non plus en tentative de meurtre ! Maintenant, quelle était la gravité de ses blessures, Mr Scott l'ignorait. Starfleet avait été très avare d'informations concernant la santé de Kirk et le déroulement de l'enquête en cours. Quant à McCoy, il n'avait pas donné signes de vie depuis son départ précipité de l'Enterprise.

« Scotty, peut-on en discuter ailleurs qu'ici ? » S'enquit le médecin tout en descendant les marches du téléporteur. Léonard ne cachait pas sa fatigue. Chose rare, il portait ses vêtements civils, n'ayant sans doute pas eu le temps de se changer. Sa démarche était lente. Ses traits tirés et ses yeux cernés parlaient pour eux-mêmes…

« Dans mes quartiers ? » Demanda le Capitaine remplaçant fraîchement nommé.

D'un hochement de tête, Léonard donna son accord et commença à suivre silencieusement son compagnon. Les couloirs étaient déserts à cette heure tardive. C'était _le soir_ , sur l'Enterprise…

Tout naturellement, les quartiers de l'ingénieur se trouvant au même niveau que ceux des autres officiers, ils passèrent devant les quartiers du Capitaine Kirk. Ces derniers portaient encore les scellés électroniques posés par les enquêteurs dépêchés par Starfleet.

La boule au ventre, repensant à cette nuit-là, Léonard baissa les yeux, accéléra le pas avant de s'engouffrer dans les quartiers de Mr Scott.

Les quartiers de l'ingénieur en chef étaient tels qu'ils étaient la dernière fois qu'il les avait visités, si ce n'est que les disquettes et les tablettes numériques amoncelées sur son bureau étaient plus nombreuses.

« Foutue paperasse administrative, quelle perte de temps ! » Soupira le nouveau Capitaine de son fort accent écossais. Sortant ensuite deux verres et une bouteille de Scotch de derrière un miroir, dissimulant en fait une armoire bien garnie, Mr Scott invita le médecin à s'asseoir.

Il laissa au médecin quelques secondes, juste le temps d'avaler son verre cul-sec, puis commença son interrogatoire.

« Comment va Jim ? »

« Il va s'en tirer…Il s'en tire toujours. » Lui répondit le médecin scrutant à présent le fond de son verre. « La première semaine a été la plus difficile. La lame du couteau a pénétré son cœur après lui avoir perforé les poumons en trois endroits différents…Le cinquième impact, à l'abdomen, m'a rendu les choses plus difficiles encore… »

Répondant à la silencieuse invitation de le resservir, Scotty remplit son verre.

« Il a dû repasser au bloc trois fois, afin d'endiguer plusieurs hémorragies. Il a reçu plus de transfusions sanguines que n'importe qui d'autre dans toute ma carrière…Après quoi, j'ai attendu qu'il se réveille… Physiquement on peut dire qu'il va mieux, mais mentalement …» Poursuivit le médecin après avoir vidé son verre. « Je devine votre question, Scotty…Non, il ne se souvient de rien ! »

L'ingénieur soupira bruyamment tout en se calant davantage au fond de son fauteuil. « Il n'est pas le seul… »

Le médecin posa son verre sur le bureau, c'était maintenant à lui de poser les questions.

« Vous avez pu parler à Spock ? »

« Après votre départ avec le reste de l'équipe médicale, j'ai conduit Spock en cellule…Il tenait à peine debout. Ses quartiers auraient certes été plus confortables, mais avec toutes les armes vulcaines accrochées aux murs…Je n'ai pas voulu prendre de risque, d'ailleurs, j'ai également fait placer ses quartiers sous scellés. » Dit Mr Scott en grimaçant. « L'un de vos collègues, le Docteur Rogers, est venu l'examiner puis l'a aidé à s'habiller. Il s'est laissé faire sans protester. En fait, il n'a eu aucune réaction, à part un tremblement des mains incontrôlable. Les yeux hagards, il s'est laissé guidé jusqu'au lit. On l'a allongé et il est resté prostré, fermé au monde qui l'entourait durant trois jours. Vous-même n'étiez plus à bord de l'Enterprise, vous aviez suivi le transfert du Capitaine sur Altrea IV…Les enquêteurs de Starfleet sont rapidement arrivés et Spock a été transféré sous bonne escorte à la prison de Candera Prima, quartier de Haute Sécurité. Durant son transfert jusqu'à la salle de téléportation il est resté muet, les yeux rivés sur le bout de ses bottes. Mais je crois que c'était …de honte. Je pense qu'il avait à cet instant toute sa lucidité et qu'il n'osait pas nous regarder en face. »

« Qui d'autre était avec vous ? »

« Le Lieutenant Sulu …et Uhura. Elle tenait à être là. »

A ces mots, le médecin soupira longuement tout en cachant son visage dans ses mains. Bien sûr qu'il avait eu honte ! Bien sûr qu'il était gêné ! Spock avait dû être informé des motifs de son arrestation avant de quitter sa cellule pour une autre, sur Altrea IV… _Attentat à la pudeur_ …Il s'était promené dans les couloirs, nu comme un vers au beau milieu de la nuit … _Tentative de viol sur Uhura_ …bien que cette information soit à revérifier. Et elle était là, debout devant lui lors de son transfert. Léonard devinait aisément quel supplice cela avait dû être pour le Vulcain de traverser les longs couloirs de l'Enterprise jusqu'à la salle du téléporteur, menottés et encadrés par ses propres subordonnés…Combien il avait dû se sentir humilié !

À cet instant, Scotty éprouvait le même malaise que Léonard. Il reprit la parole.

« Léonard, j'ai moi-même interrogé Uhura sur ce qui s'est passé cette nuit-là. Elle a rejoint sa cabine après son dernier quart sur la passerelle. Elle est allée tout droit dans sa salle de bain et a pris une longue douche. Lorsqu'elle en est sortie, enveloppée dans sa serviette, elle s'est retrouvée nez à nez avec Spock, debout dans l'encadrement de la porte…Il tremblait de la tête aux pieds. Uhura a qualifié son regard comme étant fiévreux…Et il était nu comme un vers. Il a levé ses deux mains et s'est approché d'elle, comme s'il voulait toucher son visage. Et puis il a cligné plusieurs fois des yeux, a reculé, et s'est enfui…Elle jure qu'il n'a rien fait d'autre…Il ne l'a même pas touché. Elle a été si choquée qu'elle a tardé à donner l'alerte ! Elle s'en veut d'ailleurs…Elle a hésité à prévenir la sécurité, préférant d'abord avertir le Capitaine, qui ne répondait pas à ses appels…et pour cause… »

« Et Nyota a rapporté ces faits aux enquêteurs ? » Demanda Léonard. Le médecin avait été si occupé par la condition critique du Capitaine qu'il en avait manqué tous les évènements faisant suite à cette tragique affaire…Aujourd'hui, il en apprenait enfin un peu plus sur cette folle et sanglante nuit.

« Mot pour mot. Il n'y a pas eu tentative de viol, elle a été catégorique. D'ailleurs, cette accusation va être officiellement retirée de la liste des chefs d'inculpation demain, à l'ouverture du procès. Elle a signalé qu'elle ne porterait pas plainte pour l'intrusion dans ses quartiers. Elle sera appelée à la barre comme simple témoin, non comme plaignante. »

« Une bonne nouvelle…Enfin une ! » Marmonna le médecin. « Et comment va-t-elle ? »

« Je lui ai donné quelques jours de congé afin de s'en remettre…et afin de préparer son audition par les juges, demain. Vous serez-là vous aussi, n'est-ce pas ? C'est pour cela que vous êtes revenu. » Déclara Scotty. Sa question ne demandait pas une réponse, tant celle-ci était évidente. Après lui et le lieutenant Uhura, le médecin était la troisième personne à être arrivé sur les lieux du drame. « Jim sera-t-il là lui aussi ? »

« Non. Sa santé est encore trop précaire pour supporter le voyage et les longues journées du procès. Il m'a supplié mais …j'ai refusé. Je sais pourtant que cela l'aiderait moralement. Il a besoin de savoir, il a besoin d'entendre Spock…Lorsqu'il s'est réveillé, j'ai tenté de lui cacher ce qui lui était arrivé. Je lui ai ensuite menti en lui disant qu'on ignorait le nom de son agresseur. Lorsqu'il m'a demandé pourquoi Spock ne venait pas le voir, ni prenait de ses nouvelles, je lui ai dit qu'il avait autre chose à faire, comme diriger un vaisseau à sa place ! Malheureusement, les gens parlent. L'une des infirmières a vendu la mèche…Bêtement, elle a rapporté à sa collègue ce qu'elle avait entendu aux informations concernant toute cette sordide affaire, alors qu'elle croyait Jim endormi ! Le lendemain matin il m'a bombardé de questions, auxquelles je ne savais répondre…J'ai alors contacté la prison où Spock est détenu. On m'a autorisé à lui parler, mais c'est lui qui a refusé de me voir… »

« J'ai entendu dire que son père, Sarek, lui avait pris un bon avocat, mais que ni lui ni son épouse ne feraient le déplacement. » Finit par dire Mr Scott, un brin de tristesse dans la voix.

 _A suivre…_


	3. Chapter 3

**Préméditation**

 **Chapitre 3**

Le docteur McCoy quitta les quartiers de l'ingénieur en chef après un dernier verre et la promesse faite de rencontrer le Lieutenant Uhura avant son audition par les juges. L'un comme l'autre voulait soutenir la jeune femme dans cette épreuve. En effet, tous deux savaient que certaines questions seraient embarrassantes pour le témoin comme pour l'accusé. Il aurait souhaité en faire de même pour Spock mais hélas, celui-ci avait rejeté toutes ses demandes de visites au parloir. _Fichue fierté vulcaine !_

Léonard se coucha après un dernier appel à l'hôpital. L'état de Jim était stable bien qu'une légère fièvre se soit déclarée après son départ.

Son sommeil ne fut cependant pas réparateur, loin de là. Il reçut en effet un appel en provenance de Vulcain, au beau milieu de la nuit.

Les cheveux ébouriffés et les yeux vitreux, en partie à cause de l'alcool ingurgité un peu plus tôt, Léonard resta cependant attentif aux propos du père de Spock car en effet, c'était bien l'Ambassadeur Sarek qui l'appelait à cette heure tardive.

« Dr McCoy, je m'excuse de vous réveiller mais il était nécessaire que je vous parle avant l'ouverture du procès de Spock. »

« Procès auquel vous n'assisterez pas ! » Lui lança Léonard, sur un ton accusateur. Sous-entendu : il abandonnait son fils, encore une fois.

« Mon absence et celle de mon épouse se justifient ainsi, Docteur : Spock lui-même insiste pour que nous ne venions pas à son procès. Lui-même, Docteur, ne se montrera pas à l'audience de demain et c'est pour cette raison que je vous appelle. »

« Comment ? Il refuse de venir ? Il refuse de s'expliquer ou du moins de se défendre ? Mais pourquoi ? » Hurla le médecin tout en tapant du poing sur son bureau.

« Docteur, croyez bien que je me suis posé les mêmes questions que vous, au début. Spock ne m'a guère donné de détails encore moins d'explications quant à ses propres conclusions, mais au vu des éléments du dossier, son absence ne signifie hélas qu'une seule chose : il est coupable. »

« Ou croit l'être ! J'avais cru comprendre qu'il était amnésique, qu'il ne se souvenait pas de cette nuit-là. » Déclara Léonard, faisant référence au bref entretien que Scotty avait eu avec Spock, peu de temps avant son transfert. _Mais qui sait_ , se dit-il, _la mémoire lui était peut-être revenue ?_

Sarek, le visage impassible mais le ton grave, reprit la parole.

« Spock sera absent mais sera représenté par son avocat, un Vulcain du nom de Telek. Ce dernier suivra le souhait de Spock qui est de plaider coupable pour chacune des accusations portées contre lui. Je pense, ou plutôt, j'espère, que mon fils y a vu une certaine logique. Je n'ai malheureusement pas eu beaucoup de temps pour lui parler. Ses propos m'ont semblé cohérents, toutefois j'ai pu remarquer son regard fiévreux comme rapporté par votre officier des Communications. »

« Vous êtes très bien informé ! Auriez-vous eu accès aux pièces du dossier ? » Demanda Léonard, un sourcil relevé à la manière d'un ami à lui.

« Les avantages de ma fonction, Docteur. J'ai en effet pu avoir accès à certaines informations. Et je suis d'ailleurs reconnaissante à cette jeune femme d'avoir mentionné le fait que mon fils ne l'avait en aucun cas sexuellement agressé. »

« Je transmettrai, Ambassadeur. » Lui répondit Léonard.

Après une brève période de silence, Sarek reprit.

« J'ai pu observer un léger tremblement de ses mains révélant entre autre chose sa nervosité. Mais ce qui m'a étonné c'est la lenteur avec laquelle il s'exprimait. Je lui ai demandé s'il prenait un traitement. Il m'a répondu que oui… »

« Un traitement ? Lequel ? Et contre quoi ? » Demanda Léonard, son intérêt grandissant devant la lecture des symptômes de Spock. Le regard de Sarek dévia soudain vers sa gauche. Une autre personne se trouvait à ses côtés mais n'apparaissait pas à l'écran. Léonard devina en une fraction de seconde de qui il s'agissait. C'était Amanda, la mère de Spock.

Le regard de Sarek se posa à nouveau sur Léonard.

« C'est …apparemment un traitement expérimental pour endiguer…la fièvre…qui touche mes congénères et moi-même… »

Léonard n'avait pas besoin de connaître le reste de la phrase. D'ailleurs, le nom de cette fièvre semblait être coincé dans la gorge de Sarek. Sujet tabou par excellence…Mais auquel Léonard avait hélas été confronté, un an plus tôt. Et soudain tout lui sembla plus clair. Le fait de se promener nu dans les couloirs, son intrusion dans les quartiers d'Uhura, son regard fiévreux…

« Le Pon Farr ! C'est à cela qu'il pense ? Spock pense avoir rechuté et de fait, après s'être introduit chez le Lieutenant Uhura pour la violer, il s'est ravisé et s'est rendu chez Jim…Pour obtenir son aide peut-être …ou pour reproduire son combat … un challenger…Peut-être a-t-il vu en Jim un challenger, un concurrent potentiel…A moins qu'il ait cru possible de survivre en tuant Kirk…comme la première fois ! » Léonard avait donné à voix haute sa propre interprétation des faits et celle-ci semblait correspondre à la conclusion de Spock…

« Docteur McCoy, si je vous ai contacté, c'est à la demande de mon fils. Celui-ci souhaiterait vous rappeler votre promesse. » Déclara solennellement Sarek.

Léonard semblait soudain perdu. De quoi voulait-il parler ? Il fronça les sourcils, cherchant dans sa mémoire …

« Votre promesse de ne pas ébruiter ce que vous savez de …vous savez. Vous avez apparemment promis à Spock de…de garder le secret de tout un peuple ! »

Le visage de Léonard se détendit soudain. Spock n'utiliserait pas le Pon Farr comme système de défense. Plutôt plaider coupable que de révéler au grand jour le plus grand tabou des Vulcains. _C'est tout Spock, ça !_

Léonard se sentit soudain très fatigué. En un flash, sa mémoire lui rappela les propos de Spock, rapportés par Jim : « _Enfermez-moi ! Je ne souhaite pas…Aucun vulcain ne souhaiterait être vu comme ça… »_

Spock avait choisi sa prison. Il allait plaider coupable car il était coupable. Le Pon Farr n'excuserait rien ! Il allait accepter son sort, et prendre un traitement expérimental ou mourir…

« Sarek, en quoi consiste ce traitement ? »

« C'est …un traitement dangereux, la plupart des sujets l'ayant testé sont morts…De puissants sédatifs associés à des perturbateurs endocriniens, pour ramener les taux d'hormones sexuelles à leur plus bas niveau, provoquant une sorte de castration chimique…Spock étant à demi-Vulcain, je ne sais ce qu'il résultera de ce traitement sur lui. Peut-être fonctionnera-t-il mais qu'importe…Spock vivra le reste de sa vie dans cet hôpital au sein de l'établissement pénitencier d'Altrea IV, ses fonctions cognitives au ralenti et ...son immense potentiel gâché. En toute honnêteté, Docteur, s'il doit en être ainsi, apprendre sa mort serait pour moi un soulagement. »

 _A suivre…_


	4. Chapter 4

**Préméditation**

 **Chapitre 4**

 **Date stellaire 4803.2, station spatiale Aldemir II, en orbite d'Altrea IV. Premier jour d'audience.**

Tout comme le Dr McCoy, le lieutenant Uhura avait très peu dormi. Ce dernier était venu la voir très tôt ce matin-là, d'une part pour lui témoigner son soutien et d'autre part pour lui annoncer que Mr Spock serait absent à son propre procès.

Elle fut dans un premier temps déçue mais finalement soulagée. Au moins, elle n'aurait pas à le regarder en face lorsque l'Amirale Fox lui demanderait de faire le récit de son intrusion dans sa salle de bain ! Car oui, l'Amirale dépêchée par Starfleet pour présider le tribunal militaire était une femme du nom de Carla Fox, connue pour sa ténacité à connaître chaque détail d'une affaire. Inutile de peaufiner son jeu d'acteur devant elle, elle détectait les non-dits et les mensonges mieux que les détecteurs de mensonge eux-mêmes.

Uhura entra dans la salle d'audience, accompagnée de ses collègues, Mr Scott, le Lieutenant Kyle, le Dr Rogers et le Dr McCoy, lesquels seraient appelés à témoigner dans l'après-midi et les jours suivants. Ils prirent place à l'endroit qui leur était réservé et restèrent debout, leur regard se tournant vers les nombreux bancs vides derrière eux. Seul un Vulcain dans sa robe d'avocat se tenait debout devant un petit bureau sur la gauche, là où habituellement devait se tenir le prévenu.

La victime comme le prévenu appartenant tous deux à Starfleet, l'affaire serait jugée par un tribunal militaire et le verdict rendu par trois Officiers d'un rang égal ou supérieur à celui de Capitaine. Deux haut-gradés se tenaient déjà à leur place, une chaise vacante entre eux deux.

« Mesdames et Messieurs. La Présidente de ce tribunal, l'Amirale Carla Fox. » Annonça le greffier. Comme attendue, le 3ème juge vêtue de son uniforme d'apparat vint occuper la dernière place sans un regard sur les témoins. Sans même saluer ses collègues, elle annonça d'un ton sec :

« Mesdames, Messieurs, compte-tenu de l'importance de la famille du suspect, ce procès se déroulera à huis clos et en l'absence du prévenu, veuillez-vous asseoir. Greffier, notez au préalable qu'en la qualité de fils d'Ambassadeur Vulcain, le prévenu ne bénéficie d'aucune immunité diplomatique.»

A ces mots, Léonard McCoy grimaça. La journée commençait à peine que l'Amirale Fox semblait déjà agacée par ce huis clos qui lui avait été visiblement imposé. Léonard, lui, était soulagé par l'absence de civils à ce procès. En effet parmi eux auraient pu se trouver des journalistes. La presse à scandale aurait eu vite fait de dépeindre le Vulcain en assassin fou furieux. La réputation de Spock aurait été détruite et avec elle celle de son clan.

« Maître Telek, vous êtes l'avocat du Commandeur Spock. Je crois savoir que vous avez reçu des instructions de la part de votre client. Que plaide-t-il ? »

« Coupable, Madame. » Répondit Telek impassible, tout en ajustant sa robe autour de lui avant de s'asseoir.

« Votre client sait-il qu'il risque la prison à vie avec une obligation de soin, compte-tenu du type d'accusation portée à son encontre ? »

L'Amirale faisait référence, sans le dire explicitement, à l'accusation d'attentat à la pudeur et peut-être tentative de viol sur Uhura. A cet instant, celle-ci baissa les yeux.

« Mon client connait la loi. Il connait donc les sentences qui vont avec ce type d'accusation. Il accepte d'ors et déjà le verdict que vous prononcerez. Par ailleurs, il a déjà commencé un traitement.»

« Si votre client reconnait être coupable, il n'a effectivement pas besoin de se défendre. Mais pourquoi dans ce cas avoir pris un avocat ?...Sa démarche ne vous parait-elle pas illogique, Maître Telek ? » Ironisa l'Amirale Fox, qui avait visiblement une dent contre les Vulcains.

« Je ne fais que représenter mon client et suivre ses directives. Au vu des faits et des preuves qui lui ont été présentées, il en a lui-même conclue qu'il était coupable. »

Ces quelques mots avaient une grande importance pour les membres d'équipage de l'Enterprise présents à l'audience. Ils signifiaient avant tout que Spock ne se souvenait pas de cette nuit-là…

 _De mieux en mieux_ , songea le Dr McCoy. _La mémoire ne lui est donc pas revenue…Et c'est sa déduction qui l'a conduit à se déclarer coupable ! Satané vulcain, lui et sa foutue logique !_

Ces mots avaient eu le même impact sur l'Amirale Fox, laquelle, sans cacher son agacement déclara : « Si je lis bien entre les lignes, le prévenu Spock, tout comme la victime, a tout oublié de cette nuit-là ! Merveilleux. J'ai ici le rapport du Dr Léonard Horatio McCoy, lequel déclare que le Capitaine Kirk souffre lui aussi d'une amnésie totale…Compte-tenu de la gravité de ses blessures, ce dernier n'assistera pas aux audiences…Comme c'est pratique ! Il semblerait donc que nous aurons nous même à remplir les trous, grâce aux seuls témoins qui vont se succéder à la barre et …aux images des caméras de surveillance heureusement fonctionnelles dans les coursives de l'Enterprise ! Quel dommage que les quartiers des Officiers n'en soient pas pourvus, n'est-ce pas Lieutenant Uhura ? »

L'Amirale Fox avait prononcé ces derniers mots avec beaucoup de sarcasme ce qui ne présageait rien de bon. Pensait-elle qu'Uhura avait menti dans ses déclarations ?

« Vous serez la première à témoigner. Veuillez-vous lever et nous rejoindre ! »

 _A suivre …_


	5. Chapter 5

**Préméditation**

 **Chapitre 5**

 _Rating M …par mesure de prudence…_

Témoignage du Lieutenant Uhura.

« Lieutenant, pouvez-vous nous relater les événements de cette fin de journée ? »

« Il ne s'est rien passé d'extraordinaire. Nous faisions route pour Altrea IV où nous devions livrer du matériel médical. Le Lieutenant Sulu et l'Enseigne Chekov étaient au poste de navigation, le Capitaine Kirk était l'officier de quart jusqu'à 16.00, après quoi le Lieutenant Kyle l'a remplacé. J'ai moi-même quitté la passerelle à 20.00, pour me rendre directement à mes quartiers… »

« Mr Spock se trouvait-il avec vous sur la passerelle ce jour-là ? »

« Le matin uniquement. Il a quitté la passerelle à 12.00 avec le Capitaine Kirk, lui signifiant qu'il serait absent l'après-midi. Il a expliqué qu'il devait superviser une expérience au laboratoire 17, ajoutant que celle-ci l'occuperait également une grande partie de la soirée. »

«Savez-vous dans quel but il a donné cette information ? Devait-il se voir ce soir-là ? »

« Eh bien, probablement. Le Capitaine Kirk et Mr Spock ont pour habitude de jouer aux échecs…certains soirs, après le diner.»

« Je vois. Vous avez donc quitté la passerelle à 20.00 pour vous rendre directement à vos quartiers. » Répéta l'Amirale Fox tout en prenant des notes sur sa tablette numérique. Elle n'avait toujours pas posé les yeux sur le Lieutenant Uhura, laquelle masquait sa nervosité à travers une attitude qu'elle croyait pleine d'assurance. Assise sur sa chaise, le dos droit, les jambes croisées et les mains posées à plat sur ses genoux, elle arborait un sourire poli à l'attention des autres officiers assistants à l'audience. Cependant, la suite de son récit devenait gênant.

« Exactement. Je suis entrée dans la salle de bain. Je me suis d'abord démaquillée, j'ai ôté mes bijoux et mes vêtements puis …J'ai pris une douche…Quand j'en suis sortie, Mr Spock était là, debout dans l'encadrement de la porte de la salle de bain…Il semblait fiévreux et confus. Il a tendu ses mains et s'est approché de moi. Ses mains tremblaient. Il fronçait les sourcils. Ses doigts ont tout juste frôlé mon visage et …il s'est enfui. »

« Un comportement effectivement très atypique de la part de Mr Spock. J'imagine que c'était la première fois que cela se produisait ! »

« Bien sûr ! » Répondit Uhura, surprise par cette affirmation.

« A présent, Lieutenant Uhura, j'aimerai que vous répondiez à quelques questions. Vous dites que Mr Spock semblait confus et que ses mains tremblaient…Etait-il excité ? »

« Excité ? » A la façon des Vulcains, Uhura avait soulevé un sourcil.

« Vous avez décrit Mr Spock comme étant fiévreux, confus, tremblant …Vous avez cependant omis de nous dire qu'il était nu. Etait-il en érection ? » Demanda calmement l'Amirale Fox, relevant enfin les yeux de sa tablette.

« Je …Non ! Il ne l'était pas ! » Répondit Uhura mal à l'aise, entortillant à présent ses doigts posés sur ses genoux. Intérieurement, elle remerciait sa peau d'ébène. Cette dernière cachait admirablement le feu qui lui montait aux joues et jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

« Lieutenant Uhura, la caméra de surveillance vous voit entrer dans vos quartiers à 20.04…Vous êtes suivie dix minutes plus tard par Mr Spock. Celui-ci s'enfuit de votre cabine à 20.39 soit 25 minutes plus tard…C'est …une longue douche que vous avez prise ! Déclarez-vous qu'il a seulement passé ces 25 minutes à vous regarder derrière une porte vitrée et que vous ne l'avez pas remarqué ? » Demanda Fox sur un ton plein de sous-entendus.

« Je ne mens pas ! Mr Spock ne m'a pas touché ! » Lança Uhura, choquée. Elle avait tourné son regard vers ses collègues et amis, comme pour les supplier de la croire. »

« Lieutenant Uhura, vous connaissez les peines encourues pour faux témoignage. Souhaitez-vous maintenir celui-ci en l'état ? »

« Oui. J'insiste. Mr Spock ne m'a pas touché ! » Déclara Uhura, ne masquant pas sa colère.

« Très bien. Greffier, prenez note que le Lieutenant Uhura maintient sa version des faits et réfute l'accusation d'agression sur sa personne. Question suivante. Mr Spock était donc nu. Avez-vous observé des traces de sang sur son corps ? Je précise ma question. Avait-il du sang humain sur lui ? »

« Non, madame. » Répondit Uhura, plus calmement.

« Bien. Nous pouvons donc supposer qu'il n'avait pas encore agressé le Capitaine Kirk. Mr Spock s'est donc enfui de votre cabine…Qu'avez-vous fait alors ? Avez-vous alerté la sécurité ? »

« Eh bien …J'étais sous le choc… »

« Sous le choc. » Répéta Fox, de nouveau plonger dans ses notes. « Mais lorsque vous avez retrouvé vos esprits, vous avez tenté d'appeler le Capitaine Kirk, et non la sécurité comme le veut le protocole. Pourquoi ? » Demanda l'Amirale Fox, son ton devenant maintenant accusateur. « J'ai ici le nombre des appels passés depuis vos quartiers suivant la fuite du prévenu. Vous avez attendu dix minutes avant de tenter de joindre le Capitaine…à trois reprises. Finalement, n'obtenant aucune réponse, vous avez contacté Mr Scott. Je répète donc ma question. Pourquoi ? »

« Je …Je ne voulais pas … » Hésita Uhura, les yeux baissés.

« Que ne vouliez-vous pas ? Que Mr Spock ait des ennuis ? Lieutenant, je suis parfaitement au courant du lien d'amitié entre le Capitaine Kirk et son Second. Je comprends que vous n'ayez pas voulu mêler la sécurité à tout ça mais voyez le résultat ! Pendant ce lapse de temps où vous tentiez de joindre le Capitaine, celui-ci se faisait sans doute poignarder à 5 reprises par Mr Spock ! »

Uhura leva soudain ses yeux rougis et embués vers ses collègues. Bien qu'appelée comme simple témoin, Uhura se sentait à présent coupable. Elle partageait en effet l'avis de l'Amirale Fox. En cherchant à préserver la réputation de Mr Spock, elle avait choisi d'appeler Kirk au lieu de la sécurité. Elle espérait qu'il parte à la recherche de Spock et qu'il gère le problème avec discrétion. Mais au bout de trois tentatives infructueuses, elle avait décidé de contacter l'ingénieur en chef puis le médecin, eux-mêmes amis de Kirk et de Spock. En faisant cela, n'avait-elle pas laissé le temps à Mr Spock de commettre l'impensable ?

« Je n'ai pas d'autres questions. Maître Telek, le témoin est à vous. » Soupira bruyamment l'Amirale Fox sans prendre la peine de se tourner vers ses deux collègues, lesquels faisaient seulement figuration à ce procès.

« Je n'ai pas de question, Madame. » Répondit le Vulcain, resté impassible durant le témoignage de la jeune bantoue.

Cette dernière se leva encore tremblante. Autorisée à rejoindre ses collègues, elle se jeta dans les bras de Mr Scott avant de fondre en larmes sur son épaule.

 _A suivre…_


	6. Chapter 6

**Préméditation**

 **Chapitre 6**

L'audience reprit en début d'après-midi après une pause déjeuner dans l'un des restaurants de la station. Celle du Docteur McCoy fut cependant de très courte durée. La température de Jim n'avait cessé de grimper depuis son réveil. Rappelé d'urgence sur Altrea IV, le médecin dut abandonner sa pizza aux quatre fromages et ses amis. Il espérait bien être de retour pour entendre les témoignages de ses collègues, afin de compléter le puzzle qui peinait à faire jour dans sa tête.

 _Interrogatoire de Montgomery Scott_

« Mr Scott, vous et le Lieutenant Uhura êtes les premières personnes à être arrivées sur les lieux. Pouvez-vous nous expliquer pourquoi ? » Demanda Fox, une fois que Scotty eut fini de décliner son identité et son grade. Assis sur le banc face à lui, le Lieutenant Kyle, bras croisés, attendait patiemment son tour. A ses côtés, le Lieutenant Uhura peinait à contenir son stress. Elle se retournait sans cesse vers la porte d'entrée, espérant voir arriver Léonard. Hélas, celui-ci allait bel et bien manquer l'audition de l'ingénieur en chef.

« J'ai reçu un appel du Lieutenant Uhura. Elle était inquiète. Elle ne parvenait pas à contacter le Capitaine Kirk. Or d'après l'ordinateur de bord, ce dernier était dans ses quartiers depuis 2 heures. Elle m'a brièvement relaté ce qui venait d'arriver avec Mr Spock et …ne voulant pas prévenir la sécurité, elle a demandé mon aide. J'ai aussitôt prévenu le Lieutenant Kyle, l'invitant lui et ses hommes à nous rejoindre dans les quartiers du Capitaine pour tirer cette affaire au clair. Uhura et moi sommes arrivés les premiers. La porte n'étant pas verrouillée, nous sommes entrés. Nous avons trouvé le Capitaine Kirk, étendu par terre sur le ventre, un poignard à ses côtés. Il baignait dans une mare de sang. Je l'ai retourné et j'ai soulevé son uniforme. J'ai alors vu les différentes plaies qu'il portait au torse et à l'abdomen mais avec tout ce sang je ne savais pas vraiment quoi faire ni par où commencer. J'ai comprimé un endroit situé au niveau du sternum, lequel, me semblait-il, saignait plus abondamment que les autres, tout en demandant à Uhura si elle trouvait un pouls. Il était faible. Uhura a aussitôt contacté l'infirmerie. Léonard McCoy est arrivé quelques minutes plus tard avec plusieurs de ses collègues et un brancard, en même temps que le Lieutenant Kyle et trois hommes de la sécurité. Tout s'est ensuite passé très vite. Le Dr McCoy a pris les choses en main concernant le Capitaine, lequel a été évacué vers l'infirmerie…Le Lieutenant Kyle et moi étions en train d'organiser les recherches pour retrouver Mr Spock lorsque …Lorsque Miss Uhura, partie se laver les mains dans la salle de bain nous a appelé. Mr Spock était là. Le Lieutenant Kyle et moi nous sommes approchés de lui... Il était nu et recroquevillé sur le sol, la respiration laborieuse. Il frissonnait. Ses yeux étaient grands ouverts, ses pupilles dilatées. Je l'ai appelé par son nom, il n'a pas réagi. J'ai contacté l'infirmerie pour qu'il nous envoie quelqu'un mais ils étaient tous occupés avec le Capitaine Kirk. Même le Dr M'Benga avait été appelé en renfort. Une demi-heure plus tard, le Dr Rogers nous a rejoints. Ce dernier a examiné Mr Spock et jugé préférable de le placer en cellule. Les trois hommes de la sécurité, le Lieutenant Uhura et moi-même les y avons escortés, laissant le Lieutenant Kyle faire les premiers relevés d'empreintes et les scellés.»

Son récit terminé, ni l'Amirale ni l'avocat de Spock ne posèrent de questions. Ce n'est qu'une fois assis sur le banc aux côtés du Lieutenant Uhura que le Docteur McCoy arriva. Essoufflé, il avait visiblement couru pour revenir à temps. Scotty soupira tout en haussant les épaules. Le témoignage du Lieutenant Kyle apporterait peut-être plus de réponses…

 _Interrogatoire du Lieutenant Kyle_

« Je suis arrivé sur les lieux environ cinq minutes après Mr Scott et quasiment en même temps que l'équipe médicale. Guidés par le Dr McCoy, nous avons installé le Capitaine Kirk sur le brancard et puis…nous l'avons regardé faire. En un rien de temps le Capitaine s'est retrouvé sous perfusion et sous assistance cardio-respiratoire. Ce n'est qu'après le départ du Capitaine que Mr Scott et moi avons songé à rechercher l'agresseur…en l'occurrence, Mr Spock, vu l'attitude qu'il avait eu un peu plus tôt envers Miss Uhura. Mais il était là, sous notre nez, prostré dans la salle de bain. »

« Le pensez-vous coupable ? » Le coupa l'Amirale Fox.

« Eh bien, ce sont bien les empreintes de Mr Spock qui ont été trouvé sur le manche du poignard, je n'ai aucun doute là-dessus. Mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'il a porté les coups. Quelqu'un d'autre aurait pu le faire, en portant des gants puis en laissant l'arme bien en vue … »

« Mais la caméra de surveillance du couloir montre bien Mr Spock entrer dans la cabine peu de temps avant les faits…Mr Spock et personne d'autre, Lieutenant ! »

« La caméra montre effectivement l'arrivée de Mr Spock sur les lieux. Tout comme elle montre l'arrivée du Capitaine deux heures avant…Mais l'agresseur aurait pu s'y trouver avant lui et … »

«Suggérez-vous que cette personne se soit cachée dans sa cabine pendant des heures, attendant tout ce temps que Mr Spock entre à son tour pour poignarder le Capitaine Kirk à 5 reprises ? » La coupa Fox à nouveau. « Combien d'heures d'enregistrement avez-vous visionné ? »

« Je suis remonté jusqu'à 07.00…Soit le matin, lors du départ du Capitaine Kirk pour la passerelle. Personne n'est entré dans sa cabine en son absence… »

« Ceci est bien noté. Quels autres éléments avez-vous trouvé qui soient susceptibles de nous aider dans cette enquête ? »

« Je n'en ai pas…J'ai bien essayé de relever d'autres empreintes dans les quartiers du Capitaine mais… » Soupira le Lieutenant Kyle.

« …Vous n'en avez pas trouvé ?… »

« C'est tout le contraire, Madame. Il y en avait trop ! Imaginez, il y avait des tâches de sang partout sur le sol et avec les va-et-vient des médecins et des infirmiers lors du sauvetage du capitaine, on a laissé des empreintes de pas un peu partout…en plus de nos empreintes digitales.»

« Certes. Mais revenons à la découverte de Mr Spock dans la salle de bain. Comment le décrieriez-vous ? Mr Scott nous a parlé de pupilles dilatées, de tremblements…Vous semblait-il malade ou drogué ? » Demanda alors Fox, laquelle semblait relire ses notes.

« Nu, prostré, en état de choc, certainement. Drogué ou malade, je ne saurai le dire. Je ne suis pas médecin ! » Rappela le Lieutenant Kyle, un brin agacé.

« Mr Spock ne portait donc ni griffure, ni trace de piqûre, ni hématome, ni blessure, pas même une trace de sang ? » Déclara l'Amirale, tout en levant enfin les yeux de sa tablette numérique pour fixer le Lieutenant Kyle.

« Aucune! Mais je vous le répète, je ne suis pas médecin ! »

« Rien ne vous a donc interpelé ? »

A cet instant, le Docteur McCoy ressentit comme un pincement à l'estomac. Il tourna la tête vers Telek, l'avocat de Spock, dont les deux sourcils avaient brusquement disparu sous sa frange. Non, il n'avait pas rêvé. Le Vulcain aussi savait que quelque chose ne collait pas !

« Nous avez-vous réellement tout dit, Lieutenant Kyle ? »Ajouta Fox.

« Je n'ai jamais menti devant cette cour ! » Répliqua Kyle qui semblait être accusé de faux témoignage, comme Uhura l'avait été quelques heures auparavant.

« Je vais donc _tâcher_ d'éclaircir ce point. Mr Scott et vous venez de nous décrire une scène de crime assez …sanglante. Du sang tapissant le sol et les murs, pour exagérer un peu. Le Capitaine Kirk ayant été poignardé à 5 reprises et baignant dans une mare de sang, ne serait-il pas normal de retrouver du sang sur Mr Spock ? Sur ses mains ou sur son torse ? Ou bien les empreintes de pas de ce dernier dans la salle de bain ? Une empreinte de pied et non celle laissé par une botte. Ou peut-être allez-vous me dire qu'il a pris le temps de prendre une douche et d'effacer ces traces avant votre arrivée ? Lieutenant Kyle, avez-vous lavé le prévenu, avec l'aide de Mr Scott, avant l'arrivée du Dr Rogers sur les lieux…Ceci afin d'effacer toute preuve de sa culpabilité ? »

« C'est ridicule ! » S'emporta le Lieutenant Kyle tout en bondissant de sa chaise. « J'aurai tout aussi bien pu effacer les empreintes du manche du poignard ou le faire disparaître ! »

« On est donc d'accord, » Reprit calmement Fox, « pour dire que quelque chose ne va pas dans votre récit. »

Le Lieutenant Kyle se laissa aussitôt retomber sur sa chaise. Il semblait épuisé et sous le choc. Comment une telle aberration ne lui avait-elle pas sauté aux yeux ? Bien sûr que Spock aurait dû porter des traces de sang ! Et quel agresseur prendrait une douche pour ensuite s'asseoir et attendre calmement qu'on vienne l'arrêter ? Spock était en état de choc, avait-il été drogué ? L'avait-on laissé là pour le piéger ? Il avait en effet le profil du coupable idéal, au vu de ce que les caméras de surveillance avaient filmé. Et maintenant, que valait son témoignage et celui de Scotty ? L'Amirale Fox semblait croire qu'ils avaient effacé les traces de sang sur Mr Spock…comme pour maquiller l'évidence.

« Maître Telek, avez-vous des questions à poser ? » Demanda Fox.

« Aucune. » Répondit froidement le Vulcain. Celui-ci s'était levé à l'annonce de son nom et s'apprêtait déjà à tourner les talons. Il franchit la porte moins d'une minute plus tard mais fut vite rattrapé par le médecin-chef de l'Enterprise.

« Telek ! Attendez ! » Lui cria Léonard McCoy tout en le retenant par le bras. « Vous n'allez tout de même pas vous contenter d'assister aux audiences sans nous interroger ? Telek, j'ai vu votre réaction aux sous-entendus de l'Amirale Fox ! Spock aurait dû porter des traces de sang, au moins sur les mains ! Et je crois mes amis lorsqu'ils disent l'avoir trouvé ainsi : nu et propre comme un sou neuf ! »

« Un sous neuf, Docteur ? Il s'agit là d'une expression Terrienne, je suppose…En effet, cela m'a interpelé…Mais vous et moi connaissons l'état dans lequel se trouvait Spock au moment de l'agression de votre Capitaine. Sa logique était altérée par …la fièvre. Il a très bien pu se laver après avoir commis son crime et …une fois la tension redescendue, resté prostré en attendant votre arrivée. Cela ne prouve rien. »

« Telek, aidez-moi ! Je dois parler à Spock même s'il refuse, je dois le voir ! S'il le faut, je me téléporterai directement dans sa cellule d'isolement mais je préfère passer par la grande porte ! J'ai besoin d'une autorisation officielle… »

« En tant qu'avocat, il m'est possible de lui rendre visite à ma convenance. Au vu des témoignages entendus aujourd'hui, je pourrai bien avoir envie d'interroger mon client de nouveau…Seriez-vous libre demain matin ? »

« Je le serai. » Lui répondit McCoy, un large sourire sur le visage. « Mon audience n'aura lieu que demain après-midi, après celle de mon confrère, le Dr Rogers. »

 _A suivre…_


	7. Chapter 7

**Préméditation**

 **Chapitre 7**

Telek était deux fois plus âgé que Léonard. Malgré cela et malgré sa longue et lourde robe aux multiples épaisseurs, il marchait à une vitesse impressionnante à travers les couloirs de la prison. Léonard peinait à suivre son rythme. Ils avaient passés les nombreux contrôles d'identité avant d'accéder à la section la plus sécurisée de la prison : l'hôpital psychiatrique. Une lourde grille aux larges barreaux en ouvrait et fermait l'accès. Léonard se sentit aussitôt oppressé. Pas une fenêtre n'offrait un accès sur l'extérieur. Les murs gris étaient éclairés par des néons dont certains étaient défectueux et clignotaient, rendant l'atmosphère encore plus anxiogène. Léonard n'avait pas à tendre l'oreille pour entendre les cris de rage de certains détenus de même que des alarmes stridentes semblant venir de partout à la fois. Mais curieusement, ils étaient les seuls êtres à aller et venir dans ces couloirs.

 _Mais où sont les soignants ?_ se demanda Léonard, s'attendant à croiser au moins un infirmier ou un médecin.

Comme l'aurait fait un guide touristique chevronné, Telek se mit à décrire les conditions de vie des « patients ». Léonard avait de plus en plus de mal à croire qu'il se trouvait dans un hôpital.

Chaque cellule d'isolement faisait 9.65 m2 et comportait un lit, une chaise et une petite table sur laquelle le malade prenait tous ses repas. Les sanitaires occupaient un angle de la pièce. Des caméras filmaient l'occupant en permanence, même dans ses moments les plus intimes. Aucune promenade n'était autorisée. Les seules fois où le malade quittait sa cellule étaient pour se rendre à l'infirmerie, dans le cabinet de consultation du psychiatre ou au parloir. Léonard se demanda combien d'heures il allait devoir rester ici tout en songeant au calvaire que cela devait être pour Spock. Comment pouvait-il dormir ou méditer dans ces conditions.

« Cette section de la prison regroupe les prisonniers les plus dangereux, définis comme psychopathes ou mentalement irresponsables de leurs actes. »

Soudain, Telek s'arrêta de parler comme d'avancer. Il se tenait devant une porte blindée. Celle-ci s'ouvrit après que le Vulcain ait apposé ses empreintes digitales sur un cadran situé à droite de l'ouverture. Léonard prit une grande inspiration et le suivit à l'intérieur.

Une odeur âcre lui chatouilla les narines alors que devant lui se tenait Spock. Les pieds nus et vêtu d'une simple combinaison orange à manches longues, le demi-vulcain recula à la vue de Léonard avant de lui tourner le dos. Il semblait effrayé.

« Vous avez encore vomi votre repas. » Déclara Telek, sans la moindre compassion pour Spock.

« IL…Il ne devait pas venir… » Dit Spock avec lenteur et difficulté. Il tremblait. Ses épaules s'étaient affaissées et même de dos, Léonard pouvait voir qu'il tirait sur ses manches jusqu'à couvrir ses mains. _Avait-il froid ?_ La température de la pièce avait pourtant été augmentée pour convenir à un Vulcain. Léonard n'était pas présent depuis plus de trente secondes qu'il commençait déjà à transpirer !

Léonard jeta un rapide coup d'œil aux « sanitaires », Spock n'avait visiblement pas eu le temps d'atteindre les toilettes et ce à plusieurs reprises. Il secoua la tête.

« Est-ce que quelqu'un vient nettoyer de temps en temps ? Comment un patient peut-il rester ainsi ? » Dit-il tout en s'approchant de Spock. Ce dernier sursauta lorsque Léonard lui prit les bras et le tourna avec douceur. Spock lui faisait maintenant face et ne pouvait se soustraire à l'œil expert du médecin.

Honteux, il n'osait lever la tête. Sa combinaison portait des traces de vomi entre autre chose.

« N'a-t-il pas le droit de prendre une douche ? N'a-t-il pas d'autres vêtements ? » Demanda Léonard à Telek. Le médecin était bien sûr en colère mais il tentait de garder un ton calme et neutre pour ne pas froisser Spock, déjà mort de honte. Ce dernier, d'une extrême pâleur, tirait toujours sur ses manches comme pour dissimuler quelque chose. Cela intrigua le médecin qui lentement mais avec fermeté remonta la manche jusqu'à la pliure du coude avant de se retenir d'exploser. L'avant-bras de Spock portait de nombreux hématomes et minuscules traces laissées par des injections. Il se rappela soudain que Spock suivait un traitement…

« Toutes ces substances doivent vous retourner l'estomac…pas étonnant que vous vomissiez vos repas…déjà qu'un simple vaccin vous donne la nausée ! » Soupira le médecin mal à l'aise, tout en redescendant la manche de Spock. Léonard hésita ensuite à prendre la main de Spock qui tremblait toujours. Eusse été Jim, il l'aurait tenu et ne l'aurait plus lâché.

« Un trousseau est remis à chaque détenu lors de son arrivée. Le reste de ses vêtements doit se trouver dans ce placard. » Dit Telek tout en appuyant sur un bouton, déclenchant une petite ouverture au-dessus du lit. Le compartiment était hélas vide. « Il a apparemment déjà utilisé ces tenues de rechange. Je vais aller en demander une autre. » Annonça-t-il en quittant la cellule.

Le cœur de Léonard se serra lorsque la porte se referma. Il se trouvait dans la cellule, seul avec Spock, et manquait d'étouffer.

« Bien. Autant se mettre à l'aise. » Dit-il tout en ôtant sa veste d'uniforme pour rester en T-shirt. « Allez, Spock, déshabillez-vous. »

Spock comprit qu'il allait devoir obéir au médecin, il n'avait de toute façon pas le choix. Avec une extrême lenteur, il commença à retirer le haut de sa combinaison, tout son corps pris de frissons incontrôlables.

Léonard se retourna pour lui donner un semblant d'intimité. Il changea la fonction douche sonique pour la fonction « eau » et commença par laver abondamment la cuvette des sanitaires. Il en profita pour nettoyer le sol, laissant l'eau sale ruisseler jusqu'à la grille d'évacuation prévue à cet effet. La chaleur de la pièce ferait le reste. Dix minutes plus tard, Spock, aidé de McCoy, sortait de la douche, sa dernière serviette autour de la taille. Les cheveux encore mouillés mais sentant bon le shampoing, Spock alla s'asseoir sur son lit. Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre Telek et la nouvelle combinaison. Spock restait silencieux. Son regard n'avait toujours pas croisé celui du médecin.

Léonard brisa le silence.

« Vous êtes tellement maigre. Combien de repas vous donne-t-on par jour ? »

« Trois. » Répondit Spock après quelques secondes de réflexion…ou était-ce d'hésitation ?

« Je ne vois pas d'horloge ici, arrivez-vous à maintenir une certaine notion du temps ? »

« …non. »

« Vous avez les traits tirés. Parvenez-vous à dormir ? »

« Je … je me sens toujours fatigué. » Avoua-t-il au médecin après un léger hochement de tête.

« Spock…Je sais que vous avez commencé un traitement contre …contre le Pon Far… »

« Comment va-t-il ? » Demanda soudain Spock, les yeux rivés sur ses genoux tremblants. Cette question surprit Léonard bien qu'il comprenne que Spock veuille changer de sujet de conversation.

« Comment va …Jim ? » Répéta le demi-vulcain, fixant cette fois les yeux bleus azur du médecin.

« Il va bien. Il va s'en remettre, Spock. » Lui assura McCoy. « Il est toujours à l'hôpital mais …Je le transfèrerai bientôt sur l'Enterprise. »

« Je …Je suis désolé, docteur. Dîtes-lui…Dîtes-lui que je suis désolé. » Murmura Spock, la tête à nouveau baissée en direction de ses pieds.

Léonard n'eut pas le temps de le questionner davantage car Telek revint avec de nouvelles tenues pour Spock.

Spock s'habilla avec lenteur. Il peina à garder son équilibre lorsque, se tenant debout sur une jambe, il enfila son pantalon. Léonard se retint de l'aider, du fait de la présence de Telek. Léonard lisait la fatigue de Spock dans chacun de ses gestes. Le seul fait de se laver et de se changer l'avait-il exténué ? La fièvre était-elle également responsable, ou était-ce à cause des injections qu'il recevait ?

« Spock, allongez-vous… » Dit McCoy. Prenant le demi-vulcain par le bras, il le guida jusqu'au lit.

« Spock, » Commença le vieux Vulcain. « Vos conclusions ont peut-être été hâtives. Certaines déclarations de vos collègues sont en effet en contradiction avec les faits qui se seraient déroulés. Il nous faut reparler de cette nuit-là…»

Spock soupira et ferma les yeux tout en déclarant : « Je vous l'ai dit…Je ne me souviens pas… Mais les preuves sont là.»

Léonard secoua la tête tout en gardant le silence. Même épuisé, Spock restait têtu. Il ne tirerait aucune information de Spock, pas tant qu'il serait dans cet état. Il indiqua à Telek la sortie tout en ajoutant à l'attention de Spock : « Spock, je vais revenir. Demain, après-demain et les autres jours s'il le faut…Nous nous parleront bientôt. »

 _A suivre…_


	8. Chapter 8

**Préméditation**

 **Chapitre 8**

Léonard n'était pas plus avancé. Il ignorait toujours quelles raisons avaient poussées Spock à agresser Jim, à supposer qu'il soit bien l'agresseur. Cette brève rencontre n'avait en rien rassuré le médecin. Voir son ami Spock, si misérable, lui avait carrément donné la nausée. Le manque d'hygiène et d'intimité l'avaient profondément choqué et énervé. Et pour finir, il n'avait personne sur qui déverser sa colère, les couloirs de la prison demeurant toujours déserts.

« Telek, avant de partir, j'aimerai rencontrer le médecin qui s'occupe de Spock. J'aimerai en savoir un peu plus sur le traitement expérimental qu'il suit. Cela serait-il possible aujourd'hui ? J'ai encore plein de questions et …mon audition n'a lieu que cet après-midi… » Demanda Léonard à voix basse.

« Docteur, il est inutile de baisser le volume sonore de votre voix. Si vous levez la tête, vous remarquerez que nous sommes surveillés. » Dit Telek tout en pointant une caméra de surveillance placée à côté d'un néon défectueux. « Je pense donc que votre demande est faite…et même d'ors et déjà acceptée ! » Ajouta le vieux Vulcain tout en continuant d'avancer vers le sas de sortie où l'attendaient quatre hommes en blouses blanches.

Trois d'entre eux avaient une carrure impressionnante, digne de celle d'un rugbyman. Quant au quatrième homme, petit et fluet, barbichette et petites lunettes sur le nez, les mains jointes dans le dos, il ressemblait davantage à un homme de sciences sortant très rarement de son laboratoire. Il est vrai que les rayons du soleil d'Altrea IV ne perçaient pas beaucoup les murs de cette prison.

« Professeur Rick Reichmann, je vous présente le Docteur Léonard McCoy, médecin-chef de l'Enterprise. » Annonça Telek.

« Docteur McCoy, c'est un honneur de vous rencontrer. J'ai eu plaisir à lire l'un de vos articles sur la xénopolycythémia…co-écrit avec Mr Spock, il me semble. » Dit le médecin en charge de Spock.

Léonard hésitait. Ce Professeur était-il un chercheur, un médecin ou un psychiatre ? Il aurait aimé en savoir un peu plus sur lui avant de le rencontrer.

« J'ai cru comprendre que vous souhaitiez connaître certains détails quant au traitement du Commandeur Spock. Je dois hélas décliner dans l'immédiat, étant attendu auprès d'un autre patient. Mais peut-être pourrions-nous nous retrouvé ce soir, à l'heure et l'endroit qui vous conviendront. »

Son vœu exaucé, Léonard accepta, lui donnant rendez-vous pour 20.00 à la terrasse d'un restaurant indien.

Cet homme semblait avoir du respect pour Spock, ayant rappelé son grade. Cependant il ne put s'empêcher de lui rappeler l'état déplorable de la cellule dans laquelle il l'avait trouvé. Il fallait bien qu'il évacue un peu de sa colère avant de partir…

« J'aimerai comprendre une chose, Professeur Reichmann…Vos caméras de surveillance filment les cellules et les couloirs en permanence. La preuve en est, vous êtes venus à notre rencontre à la minute où j'ai émis le souhait de vous rencontrer. Cependant, alors que Spock baigne dans son vomi depuis des heures, personne n'intervient pour lui venir en aide…Je constate qu'il n'y a pas que les néons éclairant ce couloir qui soient défaillants ! » Railla-t-il. Derrière Reichmann, les 3 _rugbymen_ s'étaient redressés, un air bien moins accueillant sur leur visage.

« Et croyez bien que je le déplore, Docteur McCoy. Mais hélas, vous connaissez l'état de nos prisons et de nos hôpitaux, toujours en manque de moyens et d'effectifs… » Soupira le Professeur, comme si ce problème était universel.

« Bien sûr… » Répondit Léonard, peu convaincu.

Deux heures plus tard, Léonard regagnait ses quartiers sur l'Enterprise, de nouveaux renseignements en mains …et de nouvelles questions en tête. Telek et lui avaient eu une longue discussion après leur départ de la prison. Elle concernait le Professeur Reichmann et son parcours de médecin atypique…

Tout comme son confrère Geoffrey M'Benga, Reichmann avait fait son internat sur Vulcain. Il avait donc été l'un des rares humains à être initié au cycle biologique Vulcain, le Pon Far. Cependant, comment avait-il fini psychiatre au sein d'une prison sur Altrea IV ? Il semblerait que son parcours ait été entaché par quelques procès pour fautes médicales, assurément perdus !

Léonard n'avait guère le temps de se lancer dans de plus amples recherches. Il lui restait une heure pour déjeuner, se changer, appeler pour prendre des nouvelles de Jim et enfin se rendre à son audience.

Et une heure plus tard…dans la même salle de tribunal que la veille.

oOOOo

 _Témoignage du Dr Rogers._

« Je suis arrivé dans les quartiers du capitaine Kirk quelques minutes après le départ de l'équipe médicale et du Dr McCoy. Je ne savais pas à quoi m'attendre. Mr Scott m'avait dit par l'interphone que le Commandeur était désorienté, c'était bien pire. Il semblait souffrir d'une fièvre dont l'origine m'est encore inconnue. Il était prostré, les pupilles dilatées, incapable d'articuler un mot. Je ne sais même pas s'il avait conscience de notre présence. Comme dit précédemment par mes collègues, il était nu et ne portait ni trace de sang ni trace de piqure sur lui et avant que vous me le demandiez, il ne portait aucune marque de défense… »

« Quel est l'intérêt d'un tel détail, Dr Rogers ? » Demanda Fox.

« Et bien…Dans l'hypothèse où Mr Spock aurait attaqué le Capitaine Kirk, on peut s'attendre à ce que celui-ci se soit défendu ! Mr Spock ne portait aucun hématome sur les poignets, aucune trace de griffure…absolument rien ! Il m'est difficile de croire que le Capitaine se soit laissé poignarder sans réagir ! La majorité des coups portés au Capitaine se situant sur le thorax et l'abdomen, on peut affirmer que son agresseur lui faisait face, alors…à moins d'être pris par surprise… »

« Je pense qu'il avait de quoi être surpris ! Ce n'est pas tous les jours que votre officier en second débarque nu comme un ver, un couteau à la main, Dr Rogers. » Le coupa Fox.

« Certes, mais dans le cas du Capitaine Kirk, faisant face à son ami, on pourrait penser qu'il a essayé de le raisonner …avant de …avant de se faire sauvagement poignarder…Enfin je crois…Je …J'imagine ce qui a pu se passer. »

« Dr Rogers, vous n'êtes pas là pour jouer au détective ! Contentez-vous de nous donner les faits sans les interpréter ! » Lui rappela l'Amirale, un brin agacée.

« Bien, Madame. »

« Maître Telek, avez-vous des questions à poser au témoin ? »

« J'en ai. » Annonça le Vulcain. Assis sur son banc, Léonard décroisa les bras et se redressa, pris par surprise. Telek avait-il enfin l'intention de participer ?

L'avocat de Spock se déplaça avec l'aisance et la rapidité d'un félin jusqu'à se planter devant le Dr Rogers, lequel parut soudain mal à l'aise.

« Dr Rogers, Mr Spock présentant de la fièvre et les supposés symptômes d'une maladie inconnue, pourquoi avoir pris la décision de le placer en cellule ? N'aurait-il pas été mieux pris en charge à l'infirmerie, sous la surveillance d'un médecin plus qualifié ? »

Léonard ne pouvait qu'approuver le sous-entendu lancé par Telek. Le Dr Rogers n'exerçait à bord de l'Enterprise que depuis deux mois. Peut-être n'était-il pas le plus qualifié pour s'occuper de Mr Spock…En même temps, Léonard et ses autres collègues étaient occupés à soigner Kirk, alors …ne restait que le jeune Dr Rogers pour établir un diagnostic.

« J'ai …J'ai pensé qu'après ce qu'il venait de faire, il serait plus facile de le surveiller en cellule…Pour…pour le confiner…Pour la sécurité de l'équipage… » Bafouilla le jeune médecin.

« Pour vous, cela ne fait donc aucun doute : il est coupable… » Ajouta Telek.

« Je …Je ne sais pas. »

« Avez-vous effectué des recherches toxicologiques sur Mr Spock, dans les heures qui ont suivi ? »

« Oui, Monsieur. Toutes sont revenues négatives. »

« Qu'avez-vous pu observer d'autre ? »

« Une élévation du taux d'hormones sexuelles, plutôt inhabituelle si l'on en croit son dossier médical référençant ses antécédents médicaux. Cela ne s'était produit qu'une seule fois… J'ai aussi pu constater un taux d'adrénaline dans le sang dangereusement élevé…pour lequel je n'ai pu trouver aucune explication. »

A ces mots, Telek se tourna légèrement de côté et fixa McCoy… _Tous les signes biologiques du Pon Far…_

« Je n'ai plus de question… » Finit-il par dire, tout en soutenant le regard du Dr McCoy.

 _A suivre …_


	9. Chapter 9

**Préméditation**

 **Chapitre 9**

Le Dr Rogers était retourné s'asseoir sans un regard pour ses collègues tandis que Léonard se levait pour rejoindre la barre des témoins.

Léonard avait espéré une pause entre le témoignage du Dr Rogers et le sien, souhaitant échanger ses impressions avec Telek ainsi que sa récente découverte. Malheureusement, l'Amirale Fox semblait pressée d'en finir.

Après avoir décliné son identité, grade et parcours au sein de Starfleet, l'interrogatoire commença.

« Vous avez été appelé par votre collègue, Mr Scott, après que celui-ci ait découvert le corps du Capitaine Kirk. Racontez-nous comment ça s'est passé. »

« J'ai quitté l'infirmerie en trombe, après avoir intimé l'ordre de préparer un bloc opératoire. Une équipe de 4 infirmiers m'a accompagné. Jim respirait à peine. Son pouls était filant et il perdait beaucoup de sang. Je ne crois pas que les détails de mon intervention soit très pertinente…dois-je continuer ou est-ce que je passe directement à mon rapport sur les lésions du Capitaine ? » Demanda McCoy.

« Passez, Docteur ! » Lui lança Fox, ravie que le médecin veuille lui-même abrégé.

« Le Capitaine Kirk a été poignardé 5 fois. Le premier coup a vraisemblablement été celui porté à l'abdomen, de bas en haut. Mais alors, aucun organe vital n'a été touché. Les coups suivants ont transpercé les poumons et …ont manqué de peu le cœur. Vu l'importance de l'hémorragie, je pense que l'agression s'est produite dans les cinq minutes précédant l'arrivée de Mr Scott. »

« Docteur McCoy, que pensez-vous de la remarque du Dr Rogers concernant les marques défensives ? Vous semble-t-il possible que le Capitaine ait été trop surpris pour réagir ? »

« Cela est invraisemblable ! Jim et Spock se connaissent bien. Ils sont amis…Néanmoins, si Jim s'était retrouvé face à Spock, entièrement nu à l'entrée de ses quartiers, il lui aurait certainement demandé une explication. Et même s'il cachait un couteau dans son dos, je suis certain qu'à sa vue, Jim aurait cherché à bloquer les coups avec ses bras…or il ne porte aucune lacération autre que sur son thorax et à l'abdomen…Je vois mal le Capitaine Kirk ouvrir les bras en croix et exposer sa poitrine en disant : allez-y Spock, poignardez-moi ! » S'écria Léonard tout en mimant le Capitaine face à Spock.

« Voyez-vous un autre détail qui aurait son importance ? »

« Peut-être un…Jim avait les cheveux mouillés…Tous mes collègues médecins comme infirmiers pourront en témoigner. » Lança Léonard tout en fixant ses collègues assis en face de lui.

« Et ? » Demanda Fox, laquelle tapotait son stylet sur sa tablette numérique, comme elle l'avait fait la veille.

« J'en conclue qu'il avait pris une douche. »

« Une douche. » Répéta Fox, d'une voix lente. « Docteur, allez droit au but. Quelle importance cela a-t-il, selon vous, qu'il ait pris une douche ? » L'interrogea l'Amirale, le fusillant du regard. Visiblement, sa patience avait atteint ses limites.

« Et bien voyez-vous, le Capitaine Kirk préfère les douches utilisant de l'eau aux douches soniques…Contrairement à Spock, élevé dans le désert…Bref, Jim a la mauvaise habitude de ne pas se sécher les cheveux en sortant de la douche. Je le lui répète assez souvent…L'ingénieur Scott ici présent peut en témoigner, Jim a délibérément bloqué le système sur « fonction hydrique » et cassé le système de séchage intégré à la douche de ses quartiers, lequel permet un séchage instantané du corps entier et de la cabine…Aussi je me demandais…Comment Spock aurait-il fait pour prendre une douche et en sortir les cheveux et le corps secs, en un temps record et sans utiliser autre chose qu'une bonne serviette éponge ? Il me semble que je n'ai pas entendu le Dr Rogers ou Mr Scott donner ce détail…Mr Spock n'avait pas les cheveux mouillés ! Et même s'il avait de la fièvre, les Vulcains ne transpirent pas autant qu'un Humain. »

« Mais peut-être a-t-il pris une douche en évitant soigneusement de se mouiller les cheveux ! » Le coupa Fox.

« Impossible ! Sur l'Enterprise, l'eau s'écoule directement du plafond de la cabine de douche, le jet d'eau n'est pas multidirectionnel et la cabine est assez petite…Il faudrait être contorsionniste pour arriver à ne pas se mouiller les cheveux. » Léonard eut un petit rire.

« Vous êtes en train de dire que Mr Spock n'a pas pris de douche…aidé ou non par vos collègues. » Conclue Fox.

« Exactement. Et je terminerai par ceci : au vu des blessures du Capitaine Kirk, il est impossible que son agresseur s'en soit tiré sans avoir son sang sur les mains et sur ses vêtements !» Déclara Léonard.

« Maître Telek. Le témoin est à vous ! »

« Je n'ai pas de question pour le Dr McCoy… »

La séance se termina ainsi. Léonard quitta son siège et se lança dans une longue accolade avec Scotty et Uhura, lesquels avaient retrouvé le sourire grâce à son témoignage. Ils en étaient à présent certains, Spock était innocent et avait été piégé. Restait à découvrir par qui, comment et pourquoi ! Mais cela, le Dr McCoy en avait déjà une petite idée…


	10. Chapter 10

_Attention : ce chapitre peut vous donner mal au crâne. Si, si…sortez vos calculatrices, à vos marques, prêts, comptez !_

 _En italique : les pensées de Scotty._

 **Préméditation**

 **Chapitre 10**

 _Quelques heures plus tard, dans les quartiers de l'Ingénieur ou Capitaine remplaçant, Montgomery Scott._

« Jonathan Winston Kyle ! Je vous invite à boire une excellente bouteille de Scotch et vous ne touchez même pas votre verre ! _Lad_ , combien de fois allez-vous encore regarder cette vidéo ? » Soupira l'ingénieur écossais, regrettant de plus en plus l'absence de McCoy. _Lui au moins sait comment descendre une bonne bouteille !_ Songea-t-il, en se resservant un verre.

« Désolé, Scotty, mais je n'arrive pas à me sortir de la tête qu'on est passé à côté de quelque chose…Si Mr Spock n'a pas agressé le Capitaine Kirk, qui l'a fait ? Et comment cet individu a-t-il pu se glisser dans sa cabine sans qu'on le voit sur cette vidéo ? J'ai été chef technicien du téléporteur assez longtemps pour savoir qu'il est impossible de se téléporter d'un endroit à un autre, à bord du vaisseau, sans laisser de trace. Or le technicien de garde ce soir-là l'affirme, le téléporteur n'a pas été utilisé…et je n'ai relevé aucune trace résiduelle de téléportation dans les quartiers du Capitaine ! Alors QUAND et COMMENT est-il entré ? » S'énervait Kyle, vidant enfin son verre cul-sec.

Scotty expira longuement tout en dévisageant Kyle. _Ah ces Britanniques, ils peuvent être aussi têtus que les Ecossais…_

Soudain, l'ingénieur posa son verre et la bouteille qu'il tenait depuis une bonne heure entre ses mains.

« Une autre question pourrait être celle-ci : quand et comment en est-il SORTI ? » Annonça-t-il tout en enfonçant la touche avance rapide du lecteur vidéo.

« Scotty, mais qu'est-ce que vous cherchez ? Me croyez-vous assez stupide pour avoir scellé la porte de ses quartiers sans vérifier qu'il n'y avait plus personne ? » S'indigna Jonathan Kyle, enfin décidé à se resservir un verre. « Je me demande si vous n'avez pas déjà trop bu pour ce soir… »

« Non mon gars, rassurez-vous, j'ai encore toute ma tête ! » Lui lança Scotty, lequel visionnait maintenant l'arrivée de l'équipe médicale sur les lieux, laquelle fut suivie par l'arrivée du Lieutenant Kyle et les trois hommes de la sécurité…Puis vint le moment où l'équipe médicale repartait avec le Capitaine Kirk sur le brancard et …

« STOP ! C'est là ! Regardez ! » Cria Scotty, le visage fermé mais les yeux fous de rage.

A ses côtés, Kyle fixait l'écran, perplexe. La vidéo avait été mise sur pause.

« Là ! Comptez-les ! » Ordonna Mr Scott.

« Le Capitaine Kirk sur le brancard…porté par six personnes dont le Dr McCoy…non je ne vois personne d'autre ! » Dit Kyle, contemplant le visage de Scotty sur lequel apparaissait lentement un large sourire.

« Cet enfoiré nous a bien eu…ça oui, il nous a eu… » Répéta l'ingénieur, appuyant cette fois sur la touche _marche arrière_. Il arrêta au moment où l'équipe médicale arrivait sur place.

« Mon gars, comptez avec moi. McCoy et son équipe de quatre infirmiers…puis vous-même et vos trois hommes de la sécurité. Le Lieutenant Uhura et moi sommes déjà à l'intérieur penché sur le corps de Jim et …Spock, prostré dans la salle de bain. Cela fait 13 ! » Annonça Scotty.

« C'est pas mon chiffre porte-bonheur… » Lança Jonathan Kyle.

« A présent, comptons les personnes qui sortent...Tout d'abord, Jim sur le brancard, le Dr McCoy et cinq hommes en vestes bleu… » Commenta Scotty.

« Couvertes du sang rouge du capitaine ! » L'interrompit Kyle, aussitôt réprimandé par Scotty, d'un simple regard.

Ce dernier reprit. « Ça fait 7 personnes en tout…Moins de trente minutes plus tard, voici qu'arrive le Dr Rogers. Faudrait pas l'oublier celui-là !...Avance rapide et hop ! Nous voilà quittant les quartiers de Kirk. Spock, Uhura, Rogers, vous et moi, accompagnés de trois hommes de la sécurité …Nous sommes huit à sortir… ajoutons les 7 premiers à sortir…Nous étions donc 15… »

« Moins un ! Rogers est arrivé après ! Cela fait 14 ! Mais c'est impossible ! Nous étions 13 et … »

« … 13 et le tueur ! Il était dans la cabine de Kirk avant nous ! » Conclut Scotty. « Il est vrai que j'étais occupé à comprimer la poitrine de Kirk, Uhura à côté de moi. Je n'ai pas bien vu quand McCoy et ses hommes sont entrés mais …Il l'a dit dans son rapport, il avait 4 infirmiers avec lui, et non cinq ! »

« Et la vidéo ne ment pas ! C'est un de trop ! Cet homme devait attendre dans la salle de bain avec Spock ! Et lorsque le Dr McCoy et ses hommes sont arrivés, il est sorti et s'est mêlé à eux ! En un rien de temps, tous avaient du sang sur les mains et dans la confusion qui a suivi…personne n'aura fait attention à lui ! »

« Il est reparti avec McCoy et le reste de son équipe, ni vu ni connu… » Scotty s'était dirigé vers l'interphone de son bureau. Il appela le technicien en charge de la téléportation, lequel lui confirma que le Dr McCoy était déjà parti à son rendez-vous, sur Altrea IV.

« Tant pis…Nous lui dirons à son retour. » Finit-il par dire, se tournant vers le Lieutenant Kyle. « Bien, repassons la vidéo et essayons de voir qui est l'intrus. »


	11. Chapter 11

_En italique : les pensées du Dr McCoy…_

 _Bonne lecture._

 **Préméditation**

 **Chapitre 11**

Léonard était arrivé avec un quart d'heure d'avance. La journée avait été très ensoleillée dans cette partie de l'hémisphère et il était très agréable de se retrouver dehors à cette heure tardive. Un mélange de senteurs, florales et épicées, s'échappait du restaurant indien.

 _C'est presque incroyable de trouver un restaurant proposant de la cuisine indienne ici…et tous leurs produits sont directement importés de la Terre, enfin à ce qu'il se dit !…Je suis sûr que Spock aimerait cet endroit, lui qui adore les plats un peu relevés ! Peut-être y'a-t-il moyen de commander un menu à emporter, la prison n'est qu'à deux kilomètres…Je pourrais y faire un rapide détour avant de remonter à bord de l'Entreprise…et cela me permettrait de voir comment va Spock…Et pour Jim ? Non, non, son estomac ne le supporterait pas…. Pour lui, ce sera le régime de l'hôpital!_

Voyant la terrasse du restaurant bondée, il regretta de ne pas avoir réservé une table. Un serveur vint à sa rencontre. Comme on pouvait s'y attendre, vu le peu de disponibilité en terrasse, ce dernier le conduisit vers une table à l'intérieur, située dans un recoin du restaurant donnant sur l'entrée des cuisines, hélas très bruyantes.

Et en effet, à chaque entrebâillement de porte, Léonard pouvait entendre : les verres et les assiettes s'entrechoquer, le chef cuisinier crier sur ses commis et les appels répétés et désespérés des serveurs attendant leurs commandes !

 _Bon, pour l'intimité on repassera…J'espère que le Professeur Reichmann acceptera de parler librement du Pon Far dans ces conditions…D'ailleurs où est-il ? Il est en retard…_

A 20.20, le psychiatre fit enfin son apparition. A la surprise de Léonard, ce dernier était accompagné par l'un de ses _gorilles_ …Léonard déglutit, mal à l'aise. Il n'avait pas prévu que l'un de ses infirmiers tienne la chandelle !

« Docteur McCoy, veuillez m'excuser pour ce retard mais j'ai eu un souci de dernière minute, avec notre patient… » S'excusa Reichmann tout en tirant l'une des chaises pour s'asseoir tandis que l'infirmier restait debout, en bon chien de garde.

« Un problème avec Spock ? » Demanda Léonard, soudain très inquiet.

« En effet. Si je n'ai pas annulé ce rendez-vous, c'est parce que je souhaitais vous parler face à face, de collègue à collègue. Dr McCoy, je dois vous demander de renoncer à revoir Spock. Ne croyez pas que je cherche à vous interdire de le voir, ce n'est pas ça… Mais votre visite de ce matin lui a été grandement préjudiciable… Elle l'a mise mal à l'aise…et…en fin d'après-midi, il a tenté de se suicider. » Annonça le psychiatre.

« Se Suicider ? SPOCK ? C'est absurde, Il ne ferait jamais ça ! » S'énerva Léonard. « Dans quel état est-il ? Conduisez-moi là-bas, je veux le voir ! »

Léonard s'était levé de table et faisait à présent plus de bruits que dans les cuisines. Cependant, cela ne sembla déranger personne puisque les clients du restaurant continuaient de manger sans même un regard pour lui. Il se dirigea vers la sortie du restaurant, suivi par le Professeur Reichmann et son garde du corps. Mais alors qu'ils se retrouvaient tous les trois sur le trottoir, le gorille le retint par le bras, avant de lui arracher son communicateur des mains.

« Rendez-moi ça ! Je dois tout de suite me téléporter auprès de Spock ! »

« Voilà justement ce que je voulais éviter, Docteur ! » Déclara Reichmann, d'une voix étonnamment calme. « Mr Spock a raison. Vous êtes un Humain incapable de maîtriser vos émotions…Allons mon cher confrère, soyez raisonnable, mettez votre amitié pour lui de côté et raisonnez en médecin. Votre présence est nuisible à sa santé mentale, déjà fragilisée par son état _fiévreux_ …»

« Professeur Reichmann, vous l'avez dit vous-même, Spock est _notre_ patient ! J'ai étudié ses symptômes lors de son premier Pon Far. C'est un hybride, il réagit peut-être mal à votre traitement. Quel est-il d'ailleurs ? Est-il bien adapté à sa physiologie ? Laissez-moi vous aider à prendre soin de lui ! » Le suppliait à présent McCoy, se sentant impuissant.

« Je regrette, mais je dois décliner votre offre de …collaboration. Et j'ajoute que pour le bien de Spock, je vous interdis l'accès à la prison de même qu'à son avocat. Seuls les membres de sa famille auront dorénavant l'autorisation de lui rendre visite…Mais je crois savoir que son père est fortement occupé ailleurs…Vous êtes prévenu. J'ai déjà contacté les autorités et les Officiers de Starfleet en charge de son procès. Inutile de l'appeler pour témoigner. Il plaide coupable et ne se présentera pas devant ses juges, pas même pour entendre leur verdict. A présent, je dois vous laisser. Retournez à bord de l'Entreprise et …laissez _mon_ patient tranquille ! »

Sur ces derniers mots, l'infirmier tendit le communicateur à McCoy qui s'en saisit, tout en hésitant à l'utiliser. Mais après un dernier regard au Professeur Reichmann et à son garde du corps, Léonard demanda à être remonté à bord.

 _Je dois contacter Sarek et Telek…et vite !_ Songea-t-il alors que sa silhouette disparaissait dans le scintillement caractéristique du téléporteur.

« Professeur, pourrait-il nous causer des problèmes ? » Demanda soudain l'infirmier à la carrure d'athlète.

« Certainement…A moins qu'il ait demain… un petit accident, en allant rendre visite au Capitaine par exemple. » Lui répondit le psychiatre, un sourire entendu aux lèvres.

 _A suivre …_


	12. Chapter 12

**Préméditation**

 **Chapitre 12**

Léonard descendit les marches du téléporteur, encore tremblant de rage. Il était bien sûr en colère contre Reichmann, contre Spock et sa supposée tentative de suicide à laquelle il ne croyait pas du tout mais surtout, il était en colère contre lui-même.

Pourquoi avait-il mis tant de temps avant de se préoccuper du sort de Spock ? Spock n'était-il pas son ami ? N'avait-il pas eu autant besoin de lui que Jim, même s'il est vrai que ce dernier avait nécessité son aide dès le départ, le tenant éloigné de l'Enterprise pendant des jours.

« Docteur McCoy ! » L'appela Scotty, heureux de le savoir revenu si vite.

L'ingénieur et le Lieutenant Kyle, lequel avait lui-même manœuvré le téléporteur pour le ramener à bord, arboraient tous deux un large sourire mais c'était comme si Léonard ne les voyait pas ou s'en fichait.

« Vous n'allez jamais le croire mais on a découvert qui est l'agresseur du Capitaine ! » Lança dans la foulée Jonathan Kyle.

A la vue du visage rouge de rage du médecin, leur joie disparut, remplacée par de l'anxiété.

« Len, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Demanda l'ingénieur.

« Où est le Lieutenant Uhura ? Si elle dort, réveillez-là ! Nous devons contacter Telek et l'Ambassadeur Sarek au plus vite ! Je vais me changer avant de retourner à l'infirmerie. Je vous retrouve en salle de réunion dans deux heures ! Mais d'abord, je dois vérifier quelque chose…» Lança McCoy avant de quitter la salle de téléportation.

« Euh…Vous croyez qu'il m'a entendu ? » Demanda Kyle, perplexe.

« Je ne sais pas mais on ferait mieux de faire ce qu'il nous demande. Je l'ai rarement vu aussi furieux ! » Lui répondit Scotty.

oOOOo

Trente minutes plus tard, le Dr McCoy était mis en relation avec l'ambassadeur Sarek. Ce dernier n'était pas sur Vulcain et avait été difficile à joindre mais grâce à la persévérance du Lieutenant Uhura, ce fut chose faite.

« Une dernière chose, Docteur McCoy, » Ajouta Nyota Uhura avant de transférer l'appel dans son bureau, à l'infirmerie. « Il me semble que vous me devez à présent une faveur ! »

« Dîtes toujours, Lieutenant, je verrai bien si c'est réalisable… » Lui répondit Léonard.

« Eh bien, je sais que vous avez prévu de rendre une petite visite au Capitaine demain matin…et je me demandais si je pouvais vous accompagner. Mr Spock n'est certainement pas le seul à manquer de visiteurs. S'il vous plait, Léonard, je suis sûr que Jim s'ennuie à mourir sur son lit d'hôpital ! »

Trop fatigué pour argumenter, Léonard céda et confirma un rendez-vous en salle de téléportation pour 08.00 le lendemain matin.

Le visage radieux d'Uhura fut une seconde plus tard remplacé par le visage impassible de Sarek.

« Bonjour Dr McCoy. Que puis-je faire pour vous ? » Demanda Sarek.

« Que puis-je faire _pour vous_ ? Sarek ! V _otre_ fils, Spock, a besoin de _votre_ aide, et vite ! » S'énerva Léonard. Ce dernier s'était pourtant promis de rester calme.

« Que puis-je faire ? Il refuse de me voir ! » Lui répondit Sarek, laissant échapper un soupir. Il était conscient que son absence aux côtés de Spock pouvait être interprétée comme un nouveau rejet de sa part.

« Sarek…Excusez mon emportement. » Se reprit-il, conscient que s'énerver ne servait pas la cause de Spock. « Je dois vous informer de... »

« Docteur, Telek m'a déjà fait son rapport et m'a tenu informé de chaque détail. Je ne vois pas ce que vous pourriez m'apprendre d'autre. » L'interrompit Sarek.

« Certes, mais je doute qu'il vous ait informé de la tentative de suicide de votre fils et de la décision prise par le médecin-chef de la prison, le Professeur Reichmann… Il nous interdit dorénavant toute visite, à Telek et à moi. En fait, il compte autoriser seulement la visite de ses proches parents ! »

Aux mots 'tentative de suicide', Sarek avait lentement fermé les yeux et prit une grande inspiration. Il resta muet et immobile quelques secondes avant de quitter brusquement son siège. Il revint moins d'une minute plus tard, une petite disquette noire entre les mains et le regard plus glaçant que d'habitude, ayant retrouvé le contrôle sur ses émotions.

« Reichmann…Est-ce le nom du médecin en charge de Spock ? » Demanda Sarek.

« En effet…Vous le connaissez ? » »

« Docteur McCoy, j'ai passé ces deux derniers jours à faire des recherches sur le traitement expérimental suivi par mon fils et le nom Reichmann est cité plusieurs fois. Quant à cette molécule supposée atténuée les effets du Pon farr, il s'agit de la _sthynoline 4_. Je vous envoie tout de suite une copie de mes découvertes. Voyez que je me soucie du sort de mon fils malgré nos divergences d'opinion. Je vais immédiatement prendre les dispositions nécessaires pour rejoindre Altrea IV ! J'estime être en mesure de vous y retrouver dans deux jours. »

« En espérant qu'il ne soit pas trop tard… » Marmonna Léonard, en guise de réponse et ne se souciant guère d'avoir vexé le Vulcain par sa remarque.

Sarek mit rapidement fin à la conversation, après avoir salué le médecin d'un Ta'al que Léonard tenta maladroitement de reproduire. L'image de Sarek disparut tandis qu'un fichier apparaissait et clignotait en bas de l'écran. Léonard cliqua dessus et se plongea dans sa lecture.

oOOOo

Léonard McCoy arriva en salle de réunion, fatigué et le visage décomposé. A sa grande surprise, Telek se trouvait là. Le Lieutenant Uhura, assise à ses côtés, avait visiblement fait plus que le contacter, elle l'avait invité à se téléporter à bord sitôt localisé.

Scotty et Kyle, assis en bout de table, discutaient tout en consultant l'ordinateur de bord. Léonard voyait défiler à l'écran les photos des membres du personnel médical sans que l'une d'elle ne retienne l'attention de Scotty ou de Kyle.

« Aucune correspondance retrouvée. » Annonça la voix mécanique de l'ordinateur.

« Je ne comprends pas. Il doit forcément se trouver dans ce fichier ! » S'énerva Scotty. Il n'est tout de même pas étranger à Starfleet !

« Je vois que vous avez uniquement cherché parmi le personnel de l'infirmerie, peut-être devriez-vous élargir votre recherche aux autres catégories du personnel. Portez un uniforme bleu ne fait pas de vous un infirmier ou un médecin ! De plus, peut-être ne s'est-il engagé que _très_ récemment. Vous devriez affiner votre recherche en ajoutant le critère : mutation récente, disons …de moins de six mois.» Dit lentement Telek.

A ce moment précis, Léonard ne savait absolument pas de quoi parlaient Telek et ses collègues. Il s'approcha de l'ordinateur et fixa l'image, le zoom étant au maximum. La photo avait visiblement été extraite d'une vidéo de l'une des caméras de surveillance. On ne distinguait qu'une partie du visage d'un homme. Ce dernier marchait tête basse et semblait dissimuler son visage à la caméra.

« Et dire que c'est le meilleur profil que nous ayons ! Il a quitté le groupe moins de deux minutes après être sorti et on n'a plus aucune trace de lui ! » Soupira Kyle. « Il s'est comme volatilisé ! »

« De qui s'agit-il ? » Demanda McCoy, penché par-dessus l'épaule de Scotty.

Ce dernier et Jonathan Kyle relevèrent la tête et échangèrent un petit sourire complice. Ils avaient enfin l'attention du médecin.

« Lui, Docteur McCoy, c'est notre nouveau suspect ! » Annonça fièrement l'ingénieur écossais avant de lui expliquer, vidéo à l'appui, comment ils avaient acquis la certitude que cet infirmier, sortant de la cabine du Capitaine en même temps que les secours, était le véritable agresseur du Capitaine Kirk.

« Bravo, Messieurs ! » Les félicita Léonard. Puis se tournant vers Telek, il ajouta : « Si je puis vous faire une suggestion, comme l'a déjà fait Telek, recherchez une personne ayant embarquée à bord il y a deux mois et trois semaines ! »

Devant tant de précision, Telek le dévisagea étrangement.

« Docteur McCoy, auriez-vous également une révélation à nous faire ? »

En guise de réponse, Léonard hocha gravement la tête et vint s'asseoir en face de l'avocat Vulcain.

« En effet, Telek, j'ai moi aussi trouvé quelque chose. Mais je ne peux en parler à mes collègues sans révéler…un _certain tabou Vulcain_ , si vous voyez ce dont je veux parler. Aussi, seriez-vous prêt à vous faire l'avocat de …tous les mâles Vulcains ?»

oOOOo

Spock s'était réveillé avec la pire douleur qu'il n'ait jamais connue. Cette douleur lancinante irradiait son abdomen et ses reins depuis plus d'une heure sans que personne autour de lui ne s'en soucie.

L'équipe du Professeur Reichmann l'avait conduit à l'infirmerie principale de la prison pour une nouvelle batterie d'examens, après qu'il ait convulsé et finalement perdu connaissance lors de la dernière injection de sthynoline 4. Celle-ci lui avait été administrée dans sa cellule, trois heures plus tôt.

Même s'il avait perdu tout contrôle sur son corps, Spock savait que sa température interne était trop élevée. Sous lui, les draps étaient trempés de sueurs, alors qu'un vulcain transpirait très peu. La déshydratation chez un vulcain pouvait s'avérée rapidement mortelle.

 _A moins que ce ne soit pas de la transpiration mais autre chose,_ songea-t-il avec désarroi. Un bref coup d'œil à la perfusion implantée dans son bras ne le rassura qu'à moitié. A défaut de recevoir des antalgiques, il était hydraté !

Scanners, prises de sang et ponctions multiples se succédaient. Spock était à chaque fois manipulé sans ménagement. L'examen le plus douloureux restait la ponction de liquide céphalo-rachidien, effectuée à trois reprises par un Professeur Reichmann visiblement inexpérimenté dans ce domaine.

« Je suis encore tombé sur un vaisseau sanguin…donnez-moi une autre aiguille et un nouveau cathéter…Je vais repiquer en L4-L5. » Annonça-t-il. Bien entendu, ces mots ne s'adressaient pas à Spock mais à ses assistants.

Car Spock, avec son statut de prisonnier, n'avait pas son mot à dire. Selon l'un des infirmiers-surveillants : _il ne pouvait qu'être reconnaissant envers le Professeur et son équipe. Il recevait les meilleurs soins possibles et profitait des avancées les plus récentes en matière de … façon d'éradiquer le Pon Farr._

Spock ne pouvait donc que collaborer et serrer les dents tout en s'interrogeant sur la façon dont ces humains avaient appris l'existence du Pon Farr. A sa connaissance, seuls quelques non-vulcains, comme sa mère, y avaient été initié.

Deux heures plus tard, Spock fut enfin laissé seul. Chancelant, soutenu par l'un des infirmiers, il avait regagné sa cellule et son lit. Le dos encore endolori, Spock décida de s'allonger sur le ventre. Mauvaise idée, car la tension qui régnait dans son bas-ventre et au niveau de son entre-jambe ne s'était pas calmée non plus. Spock ferma les yeux et tenta une nouvelle fois de retrouver un minimum de contrôle …en vain. Lui apparurent alors le visage plein de mépris de T'Pring puis celui, terrifié, de Nyota Uhura alors qu'il s'approchait d'elle…C'était le seul souvenir qui lui était revenu de cette nuit-là ! Honteux, Spock se tourna sur le côté, le dos face à la porte. Des bruits de pas approchaient dans le couloir. Quelqu'un était en train de déverrouiller l'ouverture. De qui s'agissait-il ? Etait-ce Telek ? Ou bien McCoy ?

oOOOo


	13. Chapter 13

**Préméditation**

 **Chapitre 13**

Un long silence avait suivi la question du Dr McCoy. Scotty, Kyle et Uhura se regardaient, conscients que leur présence était la cause de ce malaise.

« Voulez-vous qu'on vous laisse discuter entre vous ? » Demanda Scotty. Mais le médecin continuait de fixer Telek, lequel semblait méditer sur la réponse à donner.

Le Vulcain baissa finalement la tête avant de donner son accord d'un léger hochement de tête.

« Parfait. » Annonça Léonard. « Voici ce que nous savons. Spock a été pris d'une fièvre et d'une irrésistible envie d'exposer son corps aux yeux du Lieutenant Uhura. En clair, on pourrait penser qu'il avait besoin d'assouvir ses pulsions sexuelles, comme lors du Pon Farr. »

« Le …le Pon Farr ? » Demanda timidement le Lieutenant Kyle.

« Oui John. Vous souvenez-vous ce qui s'est passé lors de notre visite sur Vulcain, l'année dernière ? »

Léonard savait qu'il avait réveillé des souvenirs chez ses compagnons. Comment oubliez le comportement étrange de Spock ? Tout d'abord, la succession d'ordres et de contre-ordres sur la trajectoire à suivre. Un coup le vaisseau se rendait sur Vulcain, un coup sur Altaïr puis de nouveau sur Vulcain. Pour Uhura, présente à ce moment-là, il était clair que Mr Spock avait détourné le vaisseau. Elle se souvenait parfaitement du Capitaine Kirk sortant de l'ascenseur, les poings sur les hanches et ordonnant à Spock de le suivre. Elle se souvenait également des nombreuses communications passées entre le Capitaine et le Dr McCoy après cela.

Uhura se trouvait également sur la passerelle lorsque l'image de T'Pring était apparue sur l'écran principal. _Elle est très belle_ , avait-elle dit à Spock. Et comme les autres, elle fut surprise d'apprendre qu'il s'agissait de sa fiancée.

Scotty et Kyle avaient tous deux assisté à la téléportation du Dr McCoy, de Spock et du Capitaine Kirk à la surface de Vulcain. Tout comme ils assistèrent au retour du Dr McCoy et du 'cadavre' de leur capitaine, quelques heures plus tard ! Le Lieutenant Kyle avait attendu en salle de téléportation, Mr Spock ayant annoncé qu'il remonterait bientôt à bord pour être mis aux arrêts…Il lui avait été facile d'en déduire qu'il était coupable du meurtre de son Capitaine !

Dernier rebondissement dans cette étrange affaire, Spock et Kirk, bien vivant, étaient réapparus sur la passerelle, quelques heures plus tard, agissant presque comme si de rien n'était.

A l'époque, ni Scotty, ni Kyle ni Uhura n'avaient posé de questions. Mais il semblerait que soit venue l'heure des explications.

« Je vais répondre à votre question. Le Pon Farr est un état mental affectant les Vulcains tous les 7 ans environ. Cela fait partie de leur cycle de reproduction auquel ils ne peuvent échapper. L'individu contracte une fièvre appelée _la fièvre du sang_. Le Pon Farr lui fait perdre son bon sens et le contrôle sur ses émotions. Il l'oblige également à retourner sur Vulcain pour y trouver un partenaire sexuel. Le déséquilibre neurochimique associé à cette fièvre peut conduire à la mort de l'individu, dans le cas où ce dernier ne serait pas parvenu à s'accoupler à temps...Je ne me trompe pas, Telek ? »

« Non, » Répondit le Vulcain. « Tout cela est correct. Ajoutons pour plus de compréhension que le mâle Vulcain peut devenir extrêmement agressif et qu'il perd tout jugement, même en face d'un ami qui peut soudain lui apparaître comme un concurrent…L'année dernière, T'Pring, la fiancée de Spock , s'est refusée à lui. Elle a choisi le « koon-ut-kalifee », un combat à mort entre Spock et celui qu'elle a désigné pour être son challenger. Le vainqueur remportant sa main.»

« Vous avez deviné qui elle a choisi ? » L'interrompit Léonard.

« Il s'en est suivi un combat à mort entre Kirk et Spock. » Dit Telek, avant d'indiquer à Léonard de poursuivre le récit.

« J'ai usé d'un stratagème, ou devrais-je dire, d'une seringue hypodermique, pour simuler la mort de Jim et stopper ainsi le combat. Mais la fin du combat a eu un autre effet : Spock ne ressentait plus les symptômes du Pon Farr. Son envie avait …disparu. »

A ce stade de l'histoire, le Lieutenant Kyle opinait du chef. Tout s'éclairait enfin !

Scotty paraissait sidéré et comprenait que cela soit un sujet tabou pour les Vulcains. Ainsi, les symptômes actuels de Spock s'apparentaient au Pon Farr. Uhura, dont le visage s'était décomposé au fur et à mesure du récit, prit soudain la parole.

« Dr McCoy, il me semble que cette fois, Spock n'a pas cherché à retourner sur Vulcain. Est-ce parce qu'il n'a …qu'il n'a plus de fiancée là-bas ? Aurait-il choisi de venir me voir pour … » Uhura ne put finir sa phrase, tant la réponse à sa propre question lui parue évidente.

Scotty et Kyle se tortillaient sur leur chaise, mal à l'aise. Il est vrai qu'à la place de Spock, ils auraient fait le même choix. La jeune bantoue était très attirante…

Léonard ne put s'empêcher de sourire et de rougir légèrement.

« Je suppose que Spock vous trouve très belle, comme nous tous ici. Mais il voit en vous plus qu'une simple collègue, vous êtes avant tout une amie. Je vous demanderai cependant de ne pas ébruiter cette affaire…et surtout, surtout de ne pas en parler à Christine Chapel, elle serait verte de jalousie ! » Dit Léonard avant d'éclater de rire.

Mais très vite, les rires s'arrêtèrent. Léonard regarda tour à tour ses collègues. « J'avais fait une promesse à Spock. Celle de ne rien dire au sujet du Pon Farr. Mais à présent que vous êtes dans la confidence, pouvez-vous me promettre de garder le secret ? »

Scotty, Kyle et Uhura acquiescèrent. Il allait de soi qu'ils allaient garder cela pour eux.

« Bien. A présent, vous en savez assez pour entendre les résultats de mes recherches. » Reprit le médecin tout en insérant une disquette dans l'ordinateur de la salle de réunion. Plusieurs photos apparurent, tour à tour commentées par le médecin.

« Il y a quelques heures, l'Ambassadeur Sarek m'a transmis ceci. Ce dossier parle d'une molécule appelée Sthynoline 4. Il s'agit du traitement expérimental suivi par Spock. Ce traitement a pour but d'endiguer la fièvre du sang et donc le Pon Farr. Ce traitement est testé depuis 3 ans. Plusieurs formules ont existé avant celle-ci mais la dernière semble la plus prometteuse …Si vous voulez tout savoir, la sthynoline 1, 2 et 3 se sont avérées létales à plus ou moins long terme…Sarek m'a fait remarquer que le nom du professeur Reichmann était plusieurs fois cité dans ces documents. Cela m'a mis la puce à l'oreille. Quelle coïncidence extraordinaire que Spock soit justement incarcéré dans la prison où ce Reichmann exerce maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai donc fait des recherches sur cet individu. Il apparaît que le psychiatre en charge de la prison où se trouve Spock a fait plus qu'étudier la médecine sur Vulcain. Reichmann, c'est son nom, était un chercheur en biologie bien avant d'être un psychiatre. Par biologie il faut bien sûr comprendre : biologie de la reproduction. Il fut l'instigateur d'un projet visant à améliorer la fertilité des Vulcains. Vous ne le savez peut-être pas mais le taux de natalité y est très faible. En fait, la survenue du Pon Farr augmente les chances de concevoir un enfant. Voilà pourquoi il a d'abord recherché une molécule pouvant induire le Pon Farr. De nombreux couples en mal d'enfant se sont intéressés au projet de Reichmann, acceptant même de jouer les cobayes pour lui. Malheureusement, beaucoup de mâles Vulcains en sont morts. Malgré la pression exercée par leur famille, le sujet restant tabou, plusieurs épouses ont décidé de porter plaintes et ont gagné leurs procès. Le Professeur Reichmann a dû interrompre ses recherches et quitter Vulcain. Le fait qu'il exerce aujourd'hui dans une prison ne m'étonne pas. Sa réputation mise à mal, il est probable que cela soit le seul poste qu'il ait pu obtenir après cela. Toutefois, lorsque 10 ans plus tard, un groupe de chercheurs Vulcains s'est donné l'objectif de bloquer le processus du Pon Farr, ils ont repris les découvertes de Reichmann à leur propre compte, et voilà comment est née la molécule Sthynoline. »

« Fascinant. » Déclara Telek, le visage impassible.

« Spock lui-même n'aurait pas dit mieux ! » Répliqua le médecin avant de continuer ses explications. « Tout à l'heure, j'ai commencé mon exposé par : voici ce que nous savons. Spock a présenté une forte fièvre et l'envie irrésistible de se promener tout nu dans les couloirs. Vous et moi en avons déduit qu'il s'agissait des symptômes du Pon Farr, ce que Spock a conclu aussi. Maintenant, comme l'a dit le Lieutenant Uhura, il n'a pas manifesté l'envie de rejoindre Vulcain. Et une fois passé son 'crime', toute agressivité a disparu. »

« En effet, » Le coupa Scotty. « Il est même resté prostré pendant des heures, Kyle et le Dr Rogers peuvent en témoigner. »

« Et il a perdu la mémoire ! » Ajouta Uhura. « Est-ce un autre symptôme du pon Farr ? »

A ce stade, tous cherchaient à comprendre où Léonard voulait en venir. Ce fut Telek qui donna son impression en premier. « Dr McCoy, seriez-vous en train de dire que Spock n'était pas en proie au Pon Farr et qu'il a en fait été piégé ? »

« Imaginez ceci. Vous avez de la fièvre et des petits boutons apparaissent sur votre corps. Moi, médecin, je vous dis que c'est la varicelle : maladie infantile dont tout le monde ici connait les symptômes…Vous croyez en mon diagnostic ? » Demanda Léonard avec un triste sourire. « Spock connaissait les symptômes du Pon Farr pour l'avoir expérimenté l'année dernière. Et malgré le fait qu'il ait encore six ans devant lui avant qu'il ne se produise à nouveau, aux dires de Reichmann, c'était le Pon Farr…La fièvre, l'agression envers Kirk et son attitude envers Uhura…Spock était désorienté, il s'est facilement laissé convaincre ! »

« L'explication tient, mais si Reichmann a réellement piégé Spock, comment s'y est-il pris ? Et pourquoi Spock ? » Demanda alors Scotty.

La réponse vint de Telek. Les yeux fermés et les deux mains jointes soutenant son menton, l'avocat Vulcain était en pleine réflexion. Malgré son calme apparent, il contrôlait sa colère. « Si je puis me permettre de vous livrer ce qui n'est qu'une hypothèse : Reichmann continue ses recherches dans le plus grand secret, bien à l'abri derrière les murs de cette prison ou personne ne lui demanderait des comptes. Spock est un hybride humano-vulcain. Ceci en fait un sujet d'étude intéressant. De nombreux scientifiques Vulcains se demandent encore comment Spock a pu survivre à son premier Pon Farr sans s'accoupler. Certaines hypothèses seraient que ses gènes humains lui ont conféré une certaine immunité. Ce Professeur Reichmann en a peut-être repris l'idée. »

Le Lieutenant Kyle tapa soudain du poing sur la table. « Mais comment peut-il l'avoir appris ? Si le Pon Farr est un sujet tabou, comment peut-il savoir que Spock y a survécu l'année dernière ? Qui le lui a dit ? »

Telek tenta de répondre calmement à sa question.

« Spock est le fils de l'ambassadeur Sarek. Il est l'héritier d'une famille très puissante. A l'image de vos familles royales sur Terre, son histoire a été relayée par tous les journaux de la planète et au-delà de ses frontières. Déjà à l'époque, sa naissance avait fait les gros titres. L'échec de son mariage avec T'Pring et les circonstances dans lesquelles cela s'est passé l'ont été aussi… »

« Pauvre Spock. » Murmura Uhura, « Cela a dû être une période difficile pour lui. »

Léonard se sentit soudain mal à l'aise. Sa culpabilité refaisait surface. Quel ami avait-il été pour Spock dans ces moments-là ? Quel genre d'ami est-il encore aujourd'hui ? Léonard avait délibérément caché aux autres la tentative de suicide de Spock. Peut-être était-il temps d'en parler. _Rien de mieux en effet pour remonter le moral des troupes…_

« Mais tout ceci reste une hypothèse. On n'a aucune preuve que c'est un coup monté contre Spock ! Encore moins une preuve de l'implication de Reichmann dans l'agression du Capitaine ! » S'énerva soudain Scotty.

« Attendez un peu, il me vient une idée ! » Le Lieutenant Uhura s'était levée d'un bond pour accéder à l'ordinateur principal. Après avoir échangé la disquette de McCoy contre celle contenant la photo du suspect, elle demanda : « Ordinateur, a-t-on accès aux banques de donnée du personnel de la prison où se trouve Mr Spock sur Altrea IV? »

« Affirmatif. » Répondit la voix féminine de l'ordinateur.

« Recherche une correspondance avec la photo précédente. » Ordonna Uhura, sous le regard éberlué de ses collègues.

De longues minutes passèrent sans qu'un seul mot ne soit prononcé. Seul le son caractéristique de l'ordinateur effectuant ses recherches perturbait ce silence.

« Une correspondance trouvée ! » Annonça l'ordinateur.

La photo d'un homme apparut à l'écran. Sous celle-ci se trouvait son nom et sa fonction au sein de l'établissement pénitencier ainsi que la date de sa prise de fonction, accompagné de la mention : actuellement en disponibilité !

Uhura affichait son plus beau sourire tandis que tous la félicitait. La photo fut ensuite comparée à celles du personnel récemment arrivé à bord de l'Enterprise. L'individu en question n'y travaillait pas comme infirmier mais comme agent de maintenance. Scotty repensa alors à la remarque de Telek. Il avait en effet troqué une veste d'uniforme rouge contre une bleue !

 _A suivre…_


	14. Chapter 14

**Préméditation**

 **Chapitre 14**

Spock ne s'attendait pas à recevoir de visiteur sitôt de retour dans sa cellule. Il aurait bien crié qu'on lui fiche la paix mais cela n'aurait pas été très Vulcain.

Sa température était redescendue et l'épais brouillard qui perturbait le fil de sa pensée s'était enfin levé _._ A contrecœur, Spock s'assit sur son lit, attendant que la porte s'ouvre. Mais rien ne semblait se passer. Le visiteur hésitait-il à entrer ? Malgré l'épaisseur des murs, il était capable d'entendre d'autres pas approcher rapidement ainsi qu'une voix dans le couloir. Il décida de se lever et de s'approcher de la porte.

Si sa fièvre avait disparu, son corps continuait de trembler. C'était l'un des nombreux effets secondaires du traitement commencé depuis deux semaines. Il en était de même pour les douleurs au bas-ventre, les fortes nausées et les diarrhées qui occasionnellement l'obligeaient à passer la nuit assis sur ses toilettes. Tout cela sous l'œil d'une caméra qui ne donnait jamais l'alerte à ses soi-disant infirmiers... _Ici_ , _les soignants sont_ _avant tout des surveillants pénitenciers,_ constata Spock avec amertume. Il regrettait presque les potions du Dr McCoy et ses remarques acerbes sur son fichu sang vert…

« Que faites-vous là ? » Demanda sèchement Reichmann.

« Je …Je venais juste m'assurer qu'il allait bien ! J'ai entendu le Dr McCoy dire au Dr M'Benga qu'il avait tenté de se suicider ! Ce n'est absolument pas ce que je voulais ! » Bafouillait le jeune homme, se trouvant derrière la porte.

Spock reconnut la voix de Reichmann. Quant à l'autre voix, elle lui semblait familière même s'il ne parvenait pas encore à coller un nom dessus.

« Imbécile ! Vous ne deviez pas revenir ici avant la fin de votre engagement sur l'Enterprise ! Quelqu'un sait-il que vous êtes là ? »

« Non, non…Mais ils tiennent une réunion à bord du vaisseau. L'avocat Vulcain est là aussi ! Il se raconte qu'ils ont trouvé quelque chose…Je suis sûr qu'ils me soupçonnent ! »

« Un peu de sang-froid, Rogers ! Et baissez d'un ton ! » Dit soudain Reichmann.

Resté jusque-là derrière la porte, Spock recula de deux pas.

 _Rogers…Dr Rogers…Le jeune médecin arrivé à bord récemment…et qui m'a examiné lorsque je me trouvais en cellule, à bord de l'Enterprise…_

Les sourcils de Spock n'en finissaient pas de monter jusqu'à disparaître sous la racine de ses cheveux.

 _Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ? Qu'a-t-il dit ? Quels soupçons ont-ils ?_

Spock colla son oreille à la porte tout en se concentrant davantage. Le blindage n'était visiblement pas fait pour insonoriser les couloirs et les cellules, constata-t-il avec satisfaction. L'écho était meilleur et il pouvait entendre tout ce que les deux hommes se disaient.

« Telek sait tout ! Il …Il m'a fixé du regard pendant tout l'interrogatoire ! Il m'a même posé des questions ! Jusque-là il n'avait interrogé personne ! »

« Calmez-vous ! Allons dans mon bureau en discuter… » Répliqua Reichmann.

Avec regret, Spock percevait les voix s'éloigner. Cependant, il ne manqua pas d'entendre les dernières craintes du Dr Rogers.

« Les Vulcains sont télépathes ! Il a dû lire dans mon esprit que j'avais menti sur les analyses toxicologiques…J'ai prétendu qu'elles étaient négatives ! Mais il sait, il sait ! » Répétait Rogers.

Au bout de quelques minutes, ce fut à nouveau le silence. Spock retourna s'asseoir, ses jambes ne le soutenant plus. Si son esprit s'embrouillait de nouveau, c'était cette fois la faute aux nombreuses questions qui se bousculaient dans sa tête.

oOOOo

Reichmann avait pris place derrière son bureau. Le Dr Rogers, toujours aussi nerveux, serrait les accoudoirs de son fauteuil tout en jetant des coups d'œil répétés en direction de la porte.

« Bien. Reprenons. Qu'a-t-il dit exactement ? » Demanda Reichmann.

« Il…Il m'a demandé pourquoi je n'avais pas conduit le Commandeur Spock à l'infirmerie, puisqu'il avait de la fièvre et une maladie inconnue. Il a mis cette erreur sur le compte de mon inexpérience…Mais il me fixait …Il savait que je mentais ! » Répéta Rogers, inconfortable sur sa chaise.

« Cela ne prouve absolument rien ! Les Vulcains ont tous un regard froid et distant qui vous mettent mal à l'aise. Votre témoignage est terminé et vous ne serez jamais rappelé à la barre… » Annonça calmement le psychiatre. « Et cessez donc de trembler et de fixer la porte ! Personne ne viendra vous chercher ici ! »

Mais Rogers ne se calmait pas.

« Les témoignages sont en effet terminés. Mais demain commencera l'analyse des preuves ! »

« Et quelles preuves ont-ils ? » S'énerva soudain Reichmann. Ce dernier commençait à perdre patience. « Le poignard appartient au Vulcain et seul ses empreintes sont dessus ! »

« Mais je ne pensais pas à cette preuve-là ! Je pensais aux analyses toxicologiques ! Une seconde étude de ses échantillons de sang montrera qu'il a été drogué au HDT51 et alors …alors ils sauront que j'ai menti ! »

Reichmann regarda soudain le Dr Rogers comme si une deuxième paire d'oreille lui avait poussé sur la tête. Il resta muet pendant une longue minute avant de reprendre à voix basse.

« Rogers…Ne me dîtes pas que vous avez oublié d'intervertir les tubes de sang avec d'autres échantillons plus anciens ! »

Devant le silence du jeune médecin, Reichmann soupira : « Un crétin, voilà ce que vous êtes ! Rogers ! Comment avez-vous pu oublier ? Je vous avais dit de couvrir vos arrières ! »

« J'allais le faire seulement je n'en ai pas eu le temps ! Après notre départ de la cellule où Spock se trouvait enfermé, le Lieutenant Kyle m'a accompagné jusqu'au laboratoire. Il est resté collé à moi durant toute la durée des analyses. J'ai heureusement pu lui cacher les résultats et ainsi écrire dans mon rapport que les analyses toxicologiques s'étaient révélées négatives ! Mais le Lieutenant Kyle a pris les tubes sitôt sortis de l'appareil et les a placés sous scellés ! » Expliqua Rogers.

« Mais pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit ! Cela fait plus de deux semaines ! » S'énerva le psychiatre.

« Mais vous …vous m'avez interdit de vous contacter ! Vous ne vouliez pas qu'on puisse nous voir ensemble et donc… »

Reichmann s'était laissé tomber dans son fauteuil. La tête rejetée en arrière, il fixait le plafond tout en réfléchissant à la façon de faire disparaître ces pièces à conviction.

 _Si ces analyses avaient déjà fait l'objet d'une contre-expertise, les résultats seraient en totale contradiction avec le témoignage de cet imbécile de Rogers…Cela se saurait déjà car ces résultats seraient très vite remonté aux oreilles de l'Amirale Fox et de l'avocat Vulcain… Rogers ne serait pas sorti de la salle d'audience sans être inquiété…Donc, pour l'instant, ils n'ont pas lieu de douter de sa parole. Mais si la présentation des preuves matérielles a lieu demain, il faut agir dès ce soir. Où se trouvent ces analyses de sang ? Dans quel laboratoire ? …Certainement qu'une bombe bien placée règlera le problème_ , songea-t-il. _Quant à Rogers, que faire de cet imbécile ? Je ne vais certainement pas tenir ma promesse de le prendre comme associé dans mes recherches !_ _Et un autre accident serait vraiment de trop…à moins que…_

oOOOo

A bord de l'Enterprise, la réunion entre les collègues de Spock et Telek prenait fin.

McCoy, Scotty et Kyle se félicitaient d'avoir avancé dans l'enquête même si de nombreuses zones d'ombres persistaient. Le QUI et le POURQUOI étaient peut-être résolu. Il restait donc à déterminer COMMENT Spock avait été piégé.

Tous les trois s'étaient levés et poursuivaient leur discussion avec Telek, lui aussi sur le point de partir lorsqu'une nouvelle fois, le Lieutenant Uhura les interpela. Toujours assise près de l'ordinateur, elle se montrait gênée d'avoir à poser cette question : « Messieurs ? A-t-on retrouvé les vêtements de Mr Spock ? »

Tous les quatre se regardèrent étrangement. La question devait sans doute leur paraître incongru.

« Quels vêtements ? » Demanda Telek dont l'un des sourcils avait cette fois atteint les sommets de l'Everest.

« Et bien…Son uniforme ! » Répondit la jeune Bantoue rougissante, l'image de Spock entièrement nu étant apparu dans sa tête. « S'il est arrivé nu dans mes quartiers, et s'il a été retrouvé nu dans ceux du Capitaine, où sont les vêtements qu'il portait ? Peut-être que l'endroit où il les a retiré nous donnera un indice supplémentaire sur ce qui lui est passé par la tête ? »

L'ingénieur en chef semblait réfléchir. La cabine de Spock avait bien sûr été mise sous scellés depuis l'arrestation de son occupant. Aucune affaire n'avait dû y être déplacée. Et en quel autre endroit avait-il pu se déshabiller ? Malgré l'heure tardive, le petit groupe décida de poursuivre leurs investigations dans les quartiers de Spock. N'étant pas une scène de crime, ils avaient en effet le droit de s'y réunir.

Ils trouvèrent les bottes de Spock parfaitement alignées et rangées à l'entrée de ses quartiers. Un pantalon et une veste d'uniforme propres et parfaitement pliés se trouvaient sur la commode tandis que sa robe de méditation était soigneusement posée en travers de son lit, non défait.

« Aucune trace des sous-vêtements qu'il portait. Pas même dans la salle de bain. Il a dû les mettre à laver avec le reste des affaires qu'il portait ce jour-là. » Nota Kyle.

« Spock est ordonné et très méticuleux. Il suffit de voir le soin qu'il porte à ses affaires. Regardez, je pense qu'il avait préparé les vêtements qu'il mettrait pour le lendemain. Cela ne serait jamais venu à l'idée d'un homme en train de succomber à la fièvre du sang et perdant le contrôle, je me trompe Telek ? » Demanda McCoy qui à présent rejoignait la salle de bain.

« Non, en effet…Il a forcément dû se passer quelque chose. »

« Je suppose qu'après s'être déshabillé, Spock a pris une douche sonique. Son pyjama est là, bien rangé à sa place. » Signala Scotty, lequel examina ensuite le panneau de commande de la douche.

De son côté, Nyota Uhura contemplait l'un des murs de la pièce où étaient exposées les nombreuses armes ayant appartenu au passé guerrier de Vulcain. Son regard se posa sur un magnifique poignard au manche incrusté de pierres précieuses, songeant que c'était un poignard comme celui-ci qui avait commis un crime d'un autre âge.

Mais ce temps où les Vulcains étaient des êtres sanguinaires était révolu ! Spock était un ardent défenseur de la Paix. Comme Surak, il respectait toute forme de vie, si différente de la sienne soit elle.

Pourquoi Spock gardait-il toutes ces armes chez lui ? Etait-ce pour leur beauté ou pour lui rappeler ce passé barbare ?

« Il en manque pourtant une ! » Murmura-t-elle, ses yeux contemplant tristement les fixations accrochées au mur. Ce devait-être l'emplacement du poignard ayant servi à agresser Kirk, son Capitaine et ami.

Telek l'avait rejoint. Sans pour autant mêler son esprit au sien, il désirait savoir à quoi la jeune femme pensait.

« Auriez-vous une autre intuition à partager ? »

« Une intuition ? » Répéta Uhura en le regardant. « Non, seulement une autre question qui me vient à l'esprit. Pourquoi avoir pris un poignard ? Les Vulcains peuvent aisément tuer un Humain à main nue ! J'ignore comment s'appelle cette prise, mais Spock l'avait mentionné lors de l'assassinat de l'Ambassadeur Tellarite, peu avant la conférence de Babel. Laissez l'arme du crime couverte des empreintes de Spock aux côtés de Jim, n'était-ce pas pour incriminer davantage Spock ? Peut-être faudrait-il chercher des empreintes sur ces fixations ? Ce seront peut-être celles de notre suspect ? »

McCoy et Telek avaient écouté Uhura avec intérêt.

« Lieutenant, » Dit Kyle, « Si un jour vous souhaitez quitter votre poste aux Communications, je vous prendrai dans mon équipe !»

oOOOo

 _À suivre…_


	15. Chapter 15

**Préméditation**

 **Chapitre 15**

Il se faisait tard et tous étaient fatigués. Ils désertèrent tour à tour les quartiers de Spock à l'exception de Telek et du Dr McCoy.

Le Vulcain avait encore un point à éclaircir avec lui.

« Dr McCoy, vous sembliez mal à l'aise en entrant en salle de réunion. Nous auriez-vous caché une information ? » Le Vulcain avait pris place derrière le bureau de Spock et dévisageait le médecin, toujours debout face à lui. Ce dernier se mordait les lèvres et fixait ses bottes. Malgré la fatigue, il refusa l'invitation de s'asseoir, préférant marcher de long en large.

« Je suis allé voir Reichmann ce soir, on devait diner ensemble, vous vous souvenez ? » Commença le médecin.

Telek fit oui de la tête.

« J'avais quelques questions à lui poser sur le traitement suivi par Spock…mais à peine arrivé, Reichmann m'a annoncé que Spock avait fait une tentative de suicide à cause de ma visite. Je suis à présent certain qu'il m'a menti. Il m'a servi cette excuse pour m'interdire de le revoir, et cette interdiction vaut aussi pour vous ! »

« On ne m'en a pas informé. » L'interrompit Telek. « Il va falloir que j'en parle à l'Amirale Fox. Il est inconcevable que je ne puisse pas m'entretenir avec mon client.»

« Sarek m'a dit qu'il arriverait après-demain. Lui seul peut désormais rendre visite à Spock.» Reprit Léonard. Il faisait à présent tourner entre ses doigts le rectangle noir qu'il avait sorti de sa poche. « J'ai contacté l'Ambassadeur après être remonté à bord. Il m'a transmis ces informations sur la Sthynoline et comme je vous l'ai dit, le nom de Reichmann apparaissait dans ses notes. Aussi, je me suis demandé si c'était vraiment une coïncidence que Spock se retrouve précisément dans l'hôpital où Reichmann travaille.… J'ai complété les recherches de Sarek et j'ai découvert que la Sthynoline est une molécule très instable. Sa fabrication nécessite un matériel de pointe que Reichmann n'a pas…Ou du moins qu'il n'est pas sensé avoir. La Sthynoline se présente sous forme injectable et sa date de péremption est très courte ! Elle est d'environ cinq mois si elle est correctement conservée ! Or Spock est emprisonné depuis trois semaines et se trouve déjà sous traitement. Comment est-ce possible ? Puisqu'aucun Vulcain n'était emprisonné sur Altrea IV avant l'arrivée de Spock, pourquoi Reichmann avait-il un stock de sthynoline dans sa pharmacie ? Ces questions en amènent d'autres. Quand a-t-il commandé ce stock de Sthynoline et quand est-il arrivé ? »

Le médecin avait enfin cessé ses allers retours devant le bureau de Spock pour s'asseoir dans un fauteuil. Il ferma les yeux un court instant avant de pousser un long soupir. « Telek, saviez-vous que l'actuelle mission de l'Enterprise était de convoyer des médicaments et du matériel médical sur Altrea IV ? »

« Il me semble que le Lieutenant Uhura l'a mentionné en préambule de son audition…Et donc …la Sthynoline était-elle l'un des médicaments convoyés par l'Enterprise ? » Demanda Telek, bien qu'il ait deviné la réponse à cette question rien qu'en observant l'attitude du médecin.

« J'ai retrouvé le bon de commande et le bon de livraison. Il est accessible dans les banques de données du vaisseau. La signature de Reichmann est dessus et notre ordre de mission remonte à deux mois et trois semaines. L'agresseur de Jim a certainement rejoint l'équipage à ce moment-là. Telek, j'ai bien peur que nous ayons livré plus que du matériel médical…Nous avons livré Spock ! »

Son récit terminé, Léonard s'enfonça encore plus dans son fauteuil. Il se sentait doublement coupable !

« Dr McCoy, vos découvertes sont la preuve de l'implication de Reichmann dans cette histoire !» Déclara Telek.

«Mais …pensez-vous que cela soit suffisant pour innocenter Spock ? L'Amirale Fox pourrait-elle décider sa libération ? » Demanda McCoy, ces yeux implorant Telek de lui répondre oui.

« Je pense qu'on peut accuser Reichmann d'être le commanditaire de cette agression, dans le but de piéger Spock. Vos découvertes prouvent la _préméditation_ ! …J'irai voir l'Amirale Fox et ses collègues demain matin. »

« Pendant ce temps, Uhura et moi rendront visite à Jim. Il sera heureux d'apprendre qu'on a enfin une piste ! »

oOOOo

 _A suivre…_


	16. Chapter 16

**Préméditation**

 **Chapitre 16**

Altrea IV était une planète de classe Minshara. Un seul continent se dressait au niveau de son équateur quand un millier d'archipels occupait le reste de la planète. Son climat et sa flore s'apparentaient à ceux d'Hawaï, ce qui faisait dire aux nombreux voyageurs d'origine terrienne que la planète était un vrai paradis.

 _Pas sûr que Jim et Spock le voient ainsi…_ Songea McCoy au moment de s'y téléporter, en compagnie du Lieutenant Uhura.

Aldac, la Capitale d'Altrea IV, avait été bâtie en bord de mer, au sud-ouest du continent. L'hôpital et la prison où se trouvaient enfermés Jim et Spock n'étaient qu'à six kilomètres l'un de l'autre. Bien entendu, l'enfermement de Jim n'était pas comparable à celui de Spock. Sa chambre, située au sixième étage du bâtiment, donnait sur la mer quand la cellule de Spock ne donnait sur rien...Et cependant, Jim se sentait comme un lion en cage.

 _Et encore, un lion peut tourner dans sa cage ! Moi je n'arrive même pas à sortir de mon lit tout seul !_ S'était encore plaint Jim deux jours auparavant.

Il avait quitté le service des Soins Intensifs depuis trois jours et n'avait reçu ni visite ni nouvelle de ses collègues et amis à l'exception du Dr McCoy qui distillait les informations sur le procès de Spock au compte-goutte.

Mais aujourd'hui, il le savait, les choses allaient enfin bouger, à commencer par lui !

Tout comme la veille, l'infirmier lui avait proposé son aide pour esquisser quelques pas et quitter son lit. Mais cette fois, Jim Kirk était bien déterminé à en faire plus !

« Simon, et si on passait à la vitesse supérieure. Disons, à _Mach 2_ ! Cinq pas de plus et je pourrais me mettre dans ce fauteuil, près de la fenêtre ! » Avait dit Jim en plaisantant avec l'infirmier en charge de ses soins. Cela lui prit environ quatre minutes et le vida totalement de son énergie mais cela en valait la peine. Il était à présent installé face à la mer. Au loin, Jim distinguait plusieurs bateaux de pêches et quelques bateaux de plaisance…

 _J'irai bien faire un tour sur ces îles une fois sorti d'ici,_ songea Jim avant de reprendre la conversation avec l'infirmier qui retapait son lit.

« Dîtes-moi Simon, c'était quoi tout ce raffut cette nuit ? On aurait dit que ça courait partout ! »

« C'était le cas ! Vous ne l'avez pas vu aux infos ? Une explosion a soufflé un laboratoire privé, non loin du centre-ville. Heureusement, à cette heure, personne n'y travaillait ! Une douzaine de pompiers ont été intoxiqués par les fumées en voulant éteindre l'incendie…Ils ont été transporté ici. Ils ne peuvent dire pour le moment s'il s'agit d'un accident ou d'un acte criminel…Il n'empêche qu'il ne reste plus rien du bâtiment ! »

oOOOo

Le lieutenant Uhura et le Dr McCoy s'étaient téléportés à la surface d'Altrea IV, à seulement deux kilomètres à pied du centre-ville et de l'hôpital. Devant eux s'étendait un immense parc qu'ils allaient traverser. L'air frais était agréable et le soleil déjà bien présent faisait progressivement s'évaporer la rosée. Uhura s'émerveillait de voir toutes ces orchidées géantes poussant au pied des palmiers et autres arbres banians deux fois centenaires. Plusieurs oiseaux exotiques aux couleurs extraordinaires habitaient le parc et se promenaient comme eux, les suivant dans les allées. Uhura les observait et écoutait leurs roucoulements mélodieux, regrettant de ne pas avoir emporté un tricordeur pour les enregistrer.

« C'est magnifique ! Vous les entendez ? …Je pense que Sulu aurait apprécié la ballade lui aussi… Et vous dîtes que la chambre du Capitaine donne sur la mer ! Quel dommage, je suis sûr que la vue de ce parc lui plairait davantage ! » Dit Uhura.

Mais le médecin n'écoutait pas. D'instinct, sitôt téléporté, Léonard avait tourné la tête en direction du nord où se trouvait la prison. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Spock, enfermé dans une cellule et sans voir le moindre rayon de soleil.

« Oui, certainement. » Répondit machinalement Léonard, masquant sa tristesse à Uhura. Tout comme aux autres, il avait caché à la jeune femme les conditions de détention et l'état de santé déplorable de Spock.

Après un quart d'heure de marche, Léonard et Uhura arrivèrent devant l'entrée principale de l'hôpital. Il ne leur restait que la route à traverser mais à l'heure où chacun se pressait pour se rendre au travail, une foule s'était agglutinée aux abords de la gare routière jouxtant l'hôpital et aux passages piétons. Le contraste avec la quiétude du parc était saisissant.

« C'est à nous ! » Avertit Léonard tout en attrapant la main du lieutenant Uhura. Mais alors que les véhicules étaient à l'arrêt et qu'un signal sonore invitaient les piétons à traverser, un véhicule en dépassa un autre et leur arriva droit dessus à toute allure.

Un mouvement de foule les propulsa sur le trottoir d'en face tandis que des cris de panique remplaçaient le doux chant des oiseaux. Le véhicule avait manqué la foule de peu ! Plusieurs individus se trouvaient par terre après avoir été piétinés par d'autres. L'accident ne fit cependant aucun blessé grave et tous retrouvèrent la sécurité du trottoir lorsqu'un homme attira de nouveau l'attention de la foule. « Il revient ! »

Et en effet, aussi inconcevable que cela puisse paraître, le véhicule avait fait demi-tour et fonçait droit vers un endroit du trottoir où un groupe de trois individus s'étaient réfugiés. Il s'agissait de Léonard et d'Uhura, agenouillés près d'une jeune femme souffrant d'une entorse à la cheville.

« Ça ne peut pas être une autre coïncidence ! Lieutenant, suivez-moi !» Cria-t-il alors qu'il emportait la jeune femme derrière une rangée d'arbres centenaires et bien solides.

Le véhicule s'en écarta et poursuivit sa route, cette fois, sans faire demi-tour.

« Dr McCoy, je crois qu'on a cherché à nous tuer ! » Déclara Uhura à bout de souffle, après une course pour se mettre à l'abri dans l'enceinte de l'hôpital.

oOOOo

Spock avait une nouvelle fois été transporté à l'infirmerie en plein milieu de la nuit. La fièvre et les convulsions avaient repris, cette fois accompagnées de troubles importants du rythme cardiaque. Cela avait affolé les soignants dont le Professeur Reichmann lui-même.

« La dose était trop forte cette fois. Refaite une injection de 10 cc de Sthynoline pour contrer les effets de l'HDT51…Il va me falloir revoir mes calculs…Une autre dose comme celle-ci pourrait lui être fatale or ce demi-vulcain est le seul cobaye dont je dispose… »

Si les convulsions avaient cessées, il n'en restait pas moins que les pensées de Spock étaient embrouillées. Avait-il imaginé ce que Reichmann venait de dire ? L'HDT51…Le nom de cette molécule lui rappelait quelque chose mais quoi ? C'était en rapport avec des travaux sur la fertilité des vulcains… _Une molécule reproduisant les effets du Pon Farr !_ Se souvient-il soudain. _Mais ne serait-ce pas pour l'éradiquer qu'il me soigne par la Sthynoline ? N'est-ce pas contraire au but recherché ? Quel traitement est-il en train de tester sur moi ? L'HDT51 ou la Sthynoline ?_

oOOOo

Arrivés dans la salle d'attente bondée des Urgences, le Dr McCoy confia la jeune femme à l'une des infirmières tandis que Nyota Uhura s'éloignait du brouhaha afin de rapporter l'incident à Mr Scott.

« Soyez prudent ! Je vais pour ma part en avertir l'Amirale Fox et Telek, d'autant que j'ai moi aussi fait une découverte intéressante… » Ajouta l'ingénieur avant de refermer son communicateur et de le remettre à sa ceinture. Scotty se trouvait dans les quartiers de Spock. Il avait fini de démonter le panneau de contrôle de la douche sonique et avait à présent un tricordeur dans une main et une étrange capsule vide dans l'autre.

Le lieutenant Uhura n'eut pas le temps de lui poser davantage de questions. Elle rejoint Léonard et tous deux prirent la direction de l'ascenseur.

« Nyota, je ne pense pas qu'il faille rapporter l'incident à Jim pour le moment…Psychologiquement il est encore trop… » Commença Léonard.

« Fragile ? » La coupa Uhura. « Docteur, vous êtes pire qu'une mère poule couvant son poussin. Je ne crois pas qu'il faille cacher ce genre d'informations au Capitaine. Et de toute manière, les gens qui étaient avec nous vont parler ! Tôt ou tard, que ce soit par le biais des médias ou par un bruit de couloir, il le saura ! » Déclara la Bantoue tandis que l'ascenseur s'ouvrait sur le sixième étage.

« Vous avez raison. Il est temps de tout lui dire. » Soupira Léonard. « Mais faisons-le en douceur…d'accord ? »

Uhura acquiesça.

« Chambre 224, c'est ici ! » annonça Léonard McCoy qui entra après avoir donné trois petits coups à la porte de la chambre de Jim. Il sourit en voyant celui-ci installé au fauteuil.

Malgré les nombreuses transfusions reçues, il était encore très pâle. Le voyant ainsi le dos voûté et les mains plantées dans les accoudoirs, Léonard savait que Jim souffrait. Ces quelques pas pour l'emmener au fauteuil l'avaient sans doute fatigué.

« Le lion a fini par quitter sa cage à ce que je vois ! » S'écria-t-il, s'écartant ensuite pour laisser entrer l'officier des communications.

« Bones ! Miss Uhura ! » Jim accueillit ses visiteurs d'un large sourire mais ce sourire ne dura pas. « Vous avez appris la nouvelle ? » Demanda-t-il brusquement.

Léonard et Nyota se regardèrent un instant, interloqués. _Se pouvait-il qu'il soit déjà au courant ?_ Songea Léonard, inquiet. « Comment l'avez-vous su ? Cela vient quasiment de se produire ! » Demanda le médecin.

« Ils en ont parlé aux nouvelles ce matin ! Et je viens de lire un article là-dessus ! » Lui répondit Jim, tout en pointant l'écran de l'ordinateur se trouvant sur la petite table face à lui.

« Mais depuis quand avez-vous un ordinateur portable dans votre chambre ? » S'étonna Léonard qui avait mal interprété la posture adoptée par Jim. Il semblait aussi perdu que le lieutenant Uhura.

« Depuis que Simon me l'a apporté à ma demande. La vue des bateaux, ça va bien cinq minutes ! » S'emporta Jim.

« Hum…Le lion a repris du poil de la bête on dirait… » Marmonna Uhura tout en fixant le médecin, un sourcil relevé à la façon de Spock. « En douceur, Docteur…en douceur ! » Ajouta la jeune femme d'un air moqueur. Elle déplaça ensuite la chaise se trouvant près du lit pour s'installer à côté de son capitaine et ami.

« Cela s'est passé cette nuit. Une violente explosion dans un laboratoire, aux abords du palais de justice. Les autorités viennent d'annoncer qu'il s'agissait d'une bombe ! Et vous ne devinerez jamais…ce laboratoire contenait les preuves devant être présentées cet après-midi au procès de Spock. Les relevés d'empreintes, le couteau, tous les échantillons prélevés sur moi et sur Spock…Ce n'est sûrement pas un hasard, vous ne croyez pas ? »

Jim avait débité tout cela sans reprendre son souffle _. De toute évidence, il n'est pas si faible que ça_ , songea Léonard. _Bon, pour ce qui est de lui annoncer les choses en douceur, on repassera._

« Jim…On a d'autres nouvelles à vous apprendre… » Reprit le médecin. Une heure plus tard, Jim en savait autant que ses amis.

oOOOo


	17. Chapter 17

**Préméditation**

 **Chapitre 17**

Pour Léonard, l'un des moments les plus difficiles fut d'annoncer à Jim que leur nouveau suspect restait introuvable. Ce dernier avait quitté l'Enterprise au lendemain de l'agression sans que nul ne s'en soit inquiété. En effet, l'homme se faisant passer pour un agent de maintenance avait terminé son contrat et avait démissionné de Starfleet. Il avait sans doute rejoint la station spatiale Aldemir et en était parti grâce à un autre vaisseau. A l'heure qu'il est, il pouvait se trouver dans n'importe quel quadrant de l'Univers.

« Mais êtes-vous sûr qu'il n'avait pas un complice à bord de l'Enterprise ? Comment expliquez-vous les symptômes de Spock autrement qu'en les attribuant à une drogue ? Même si cet homme se faisant passer pour un agent de maintenance était en fait un infirmier de Reichmann…»

Le communicateur du Lieutenant Uhura vint interrompre les nombreuses questions de Jim. La jeune femme s'excusa et sortit un instant dans le couloir, ne voulant pas déranger le médecin et le Capitaine dans leur réflexion. Lorsqu'elle revint dix minutes plus tard, elle annonça : « L'Amirale veut nous voir dans son bureau sur Aldemir à 11.00. Mr Scott a du nouveau. Il a découvert comment Mr Spock avait été drogué. Le Docteur M'Benga l'accompagnera. Telek a fait son rapport à l'Amirale tôt ce matin et l'a convaincu d'ouvrir une enquête sur Reichmann et notre supposé agent de maintenance. Elle a également appris pour l'accident dont nous avons fait l'objet et nous conseille vivement de rester sur nos gardes au cas où quelqu'un ferait une nouvelle tentative. »

Léonard acquiesça. L'Amirale Fox allait dans leur sens même si le message n'évoquait pas le sort immédiat de Spock, il avait une chance de la convaincre de le faire libérer.

« Très bien. On va y aller, sitôt que j'aurai fait le nécessaire pour vous reprendre à bord, Jim. Laissez-moi dix minutes et je vous trouve une _petite place_ dans _mon_ infirmerie. » Annonça Léonard, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Entendre Jim parler l'avait en effet convaincu d'une chose, il était suffisamment remis pour finir sa convalescence à bord de l'Enterprise. Jim lui aurait volontiers sauté au cou s'il l'avait pu. Ce dernier se sentait épuisé mais n'en laissa rien paraître, de peur que McCoy ne change d'avis. Il allait bientôt retrouver son cher Enterprise et bientôt peut-être…son Premier Officier !

« Mais que les choses soient bien claires, Jim ! Vous êtes à l'infirmerie pour un bout de temps encore et Mr Scott continuera d'assurer le rôle de Capitaine en attendant ! Aucune tentative d'évasion de l'infirmerie ne sera tolérée ! Il est donc inutile d'envisager une petite balade sur la passerelle en notre absence, entendu ? »

« Parfaitement, Docteur ! » Lui répondit le plus sérieusement Jim. « Mais puisque vous envisagez de prendre Spock à l'infirmerie, sera-t-il au moins possible que nos chambres soient l'une à côté de l'autre ? » Demanda Jim avec des yeux de cocker.

oOOOo

Une heure plus tard, Jim était revenu à son point de départ : dans un lit, mais cette fois, à bord de l'Enterprise et entourée d'une cohorte d'infirmières déjà aux petits soins pour lui.

Léonard, depuis le seuil de sa chambre, donna ses dernières instructions à Miss Chapel : « Veillez à ce qu'il mange et qu'il dorme. Surveillance de ses constantes toutes les deux heures. Aucune sortie de son lit autorisée, à moins d'une envie pressante ! Et inutile de charmer les infirmières, Jim ! Elles obéissent à MES ordres, pas aux vôtres ! »

« Bones, dans mon état, mon charme ne ferait rien ! » Plaisanta Jim.

« Vous voulez rire ? Même dans le coma vous avez réussi à séduire une demi-douzaine d'infirmières sur Altrea IV ! » Répliqua Léonard sur le départ. « Oh et une dernière chose, Geoffrey venant avec nous, c'est le Dr Rogers qui est en charge de l'infirmerie…Donc pas de bêtise comme une montée soudaine de température ou un arrêt cardiaque, compris Jim ? »

oOOOo

Le lieutenant Uhura attendait nerveusement dans la salle d'attente attenante au bureau de l'Amirale Fox. Assis à ses côtés, Scotty ne lâchait plus la capsule métallique qu'il tenait à la main depuis plus d'une heure, de peur qu'elle ne disparaisse comme toutes les preuves accusant Spock l'avaient été dans l'explosion du laboratoire…Geoffrey M'Benga et Léonard McCoy discutaient, à l'autre bout de la pièce. Tous attendaient Telek…

« Ce n'est pas habituel pour un Vulcain d'être en retard ! » Déclara soudain Scotty. « Se pourrait-il qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose ? »

Mais alors que Léonard allait lui répondre, la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser passer Telek et un invité de dernière minute : l'Ambassadeur Sarek.

« Sarek ! Vous ici ? Mais vous ne deviez arriver que demain ! »S'écria Léonard.

« Suite à notre dernière communication, j'ai cru bon d'avancer l'heure de mon arrivée…usant de mes contacts au sein du corps diplomatique j'ai pu prendre une correspondance avec un vaisseau plus rapide… » Expliqua l'Ambassadeur d'une voix neutre.

Presque aussitôt, l'Amirale Fox flanquée de ses deux adjoints entra à son tour, les invitant ensuite dans son bureau.

« Bien. Au vu des renseignements fournis par Telek, j'ai l'intention d'ouvrir une enquête sur les agissements du Professeur Reichmann et sur le travail de recherche qu'il mène au sein de l'établissement pénitencier. Mr Scott, je crois savoir que vous possédez une information intéressante. On vous écoute. »

« Oui, Madame…Je veux dire, Amirale. Mes collègues et Telek avons pu retracer le parcours de Mr Spock le soir des évènements. Nous savons qu'il était parfaitement cohérent au moment où il a rejoint ses quartiers. Il a préparé ses vêtements pour la nuit et pour le lendemain. Il s'est déshabillé, certainement dans le but de prendre une douche sonique avant de se coucher. Mais c'est là qu'il a …perdu le contrôle. Il a quitté sa cabine de douche et s'est précipité dans les couloirs, entièrement nu et …fiévreux…Mais alors, que s'est-il passé dans cette cabine de douche ? Cette question m'a trotté dans la tête toute la nuit, aussi j'y suis retourné de bonne heure ce matin et j'ai entièrement démonté le panneau de contrôle. Et j'y ai trouvé ceci ! » L'ingénieur en chef avait enfin desserré la main pour tendre une petite capsule métallique à l'Amirale. « C'est une capsule à air comprimé. Malheureusement, le gaz qu'elle contenait s'est évaporé…Cependant, l'idiot qui l'a installé dans la douche, et je pense qu'il s'agit de notre gars de maintenance, a oublié d'y effacer ses empreintes …ainsi que le nom de ce qu'elle contenait. Lisez, c'est gravé juste là ! »

« HDT51. » Lut l'Amirale.

De là, ce fut Geoffrey M'Benga qui prit la parole. « C'est une molécule connut pour provoquer le Pon Farr chez les vulcains. Il me semble que Telek vous a fourni des renseignements sur ce …type de fièvre. Je pense que Mr Spock a inhalé cette drogue en prenant sa douche. La concentration dans la cabine devait être si élevée que ses effets ont été immédiat. Il a perdu tout contrôle et tout sens de la réalité. »

L'ambassadeur Sarek s'était approché de Léonard. « Docteur, si je ne me trompe pas, cette molécule a été créé par le Professeur Reichmann, lorsqu'il effectuait ses recherches sur la planète Vulcain. »

« Exact. C'est même écrit dans les notes que vous m'avez envoyées. » Dit Léonard.

« Cependant, Messieurs, il reste à éclaircir un autre point. » Déclara Fox. « Vous venez de déclarer que cette capsule a libéré une quantité importante de cette drogue. Une telle concentration d'HDT51 ne laisserait-elle pas des traces dans l'organisme ? …Comment expliquez-vous que le Dr Rogers ait déclaré que les analyses toxicologiques effectuées sur le Commandeur Spock un peu moins de deux heures après son arrestation soient négatives ? »

Léonard s'était tourné vers ses deux collègues avant de dévisager Telek. « Parce qu'il est jeune et inexpérimenté, il a pu se tromper…ou nous mentir ! »

« Dr McCoy, ne disiez-vous pas que le Dr Rogers occupait ses fonctions sur l'Enterprise depuis …deux mois ? » demanda soudain Uhura. Tous n'avaient qu'une seule explication en tête.

« Bon sang, Jim avait raison ! Reichmann avait bien un autre complice à bord de l'Enterprise ! » Dit McCoy en serrant les dents de rage.

« Et où se trouve cet homme en ce moment ? » demanda sereinement Sarek.

« En l'absence de Geoffrey et de moi-même…Il est en charge de l'infirmerie…Sur l'Enterprise ! » Lança-t-il. Scotty n'avait pas attendu la réponse du médecin pour sortir son communicateur. Dans la seconde qui suivit, il donna l'ordre d'être remonté à bord.

« Le lieutenant Kyle et moi allons s'en charger ! » Annonça-t-il avant de disparaître.

oOOOo

Une longue attente débuta pour ceux demeurés dans le bureau de l'Amirale Fox.

Cette dernière, anticipant la demande de Léonard, annonça : « Je crois avoir assez d'éléments pour demander à ce que Mr Spock soit transféré dans un autre établissement de soins…Dr McCoy, vous alliez faire une demande en ce sens… »

« Oui, Madame. » Lui répondit le médecin de l'Enterprise. « Et avec votre accord et celui de son père, je souhaiterais qu'il soit soigné à bord de l'Enterprise. »

La réunion avait eu le but recherché et plus encore. _Spock allait enfin rentrer à la maison_ , songea Léonard.

 _A suivre…_


	18. Chapter 18

_Les vacances sont finies pour moi. Bonnes vacances pour celles et ceux qui y sont encore et bonne lecture !_

 **Préméditation**

 **Chapitre 18**

Allongé sur la table d'examen, Spock regardait l'infirmier en charge de le perfuser une nouvelle fois. _La tâche sera difficile_ , jugea-t-il. Il faut dire que les hématomes sur ses bras ne laissaient guère de place pour un autre cathéter…Comme il s'y attendait, ses veines se montrèrent récalcitrantes et l'intrusion du cathéter encore plus douloureuse que la veille.

Sa fièvre avait diminué. Ses nausées avaient quasiment disparu et il ne faisait plus aucun rêve érotique…encore que, pouvait-il qualifier d'érotique un rêve où apparaissaient tour à tour dans son lit T'Pring et T'Pau entièrement nues ? Spock ferma les yeux comme pour chasser cette dernière image de sa tête et frissonna… Il ouvrit les yeux et regarda en direction de son entre-jambe, soulagé qu'une érection ne se soit pas produite.

Spock se sentait las. Il se demanda un bref instant s'il avait halluciné. Avait-il imaginé les paroles du Dr Rogers …L'HDT51…Le médecin l'avait-il drogué et livré au Professeur Reichman et à ses expériences ? Un goût acide remonta soudain le long de son œsophage. Spock ferma les yeux. Les nausées étaient revenues.

 _Est-ce que je mérite réellement tout ça ?_

oOOOo

L'ambiance de l'infirmerie n'avait plus rien à voir avec celle de ces derniers jours. Les infirmières allaient et venaient, chuchotant et gloussant, le sourire aux lèvres. Le seul à ne pas être détendu était le Dr Rogers dont le front perlait de sueurs, le regard allant sans cesse de la porte d'entrée de l'infirmerie à celle de son bureau.

« Vous allez bien, Docteur Rogers ? Vous semblez nerveux ! Serait-ce d'être à nouveau en charge de l'infirmerie ? Vous n'avez pourtant aucune inquiétude à avoir, notre unique patient est le Capitaine Kirk et celui-ci a promis au Dr McCoy d'être sage comme une image ! » Plaisanta l'infirmière en chef, laquelle était également plus souriante depuis le retour de son Capitaine. Peut-être espérait-elle maintenant le retour de son Second ?

« Euh…Oui, oui…Je …Je vais dans mon bureau, qu'on ne me dérange pas ! » Bafouilla-t-il tout en fuyant vers son cabinet où cédant à la panique, il demanda une communication avec la prison de Candera Prime, sur Altrea IV.

Une minute plus tard, le visage surpris puis furieux de Reichmann envahit l'écran de son ordinateur.

« Rogers, avez-vous perdu la tête ? Pourquoi m'appelez-vous depuis l'Enterprise ! La transmission n'est même pas cryptée ! N'ai-je pas été assez clair ? » Hurlait Reichmann.

« Mais…Vous ne comprenez pas ! Il est à bord ! » Bégaya Rogers à voix basse, les mains tremblantes.

« Qui donc ? » Demanda Reichmann, d'une voix lasse.

« Kirk ! Le Capitaine Kirk est revenu à bord ! »

Les yeux de Reichmann s'étaient élargis. « Et qu'est-ce que cela change, imbécile ! Grâce à vos dons d'hypnose, il s'est laissé poignarder sans réagir et ne se souvient de rien ! …Hum…C'est bien là votre seul succès d'ailleurs ! » Dit-il avec sarcasme.

« Mais alors, que dois-je faire ? » Demanda Rogers.

Derrière son écran, le psychiatre soupira. Comment avait-il pu choisir un collaborateur aussi stupide ? « Que vous ai-je dit ? Effacer vos traces ! » Le psychiatre avait écrasé de son poing la touche du clavier mettant un terme à la communication. Seul dans son bureau sur l'Enterprise, Rogers essayait d'interpréter les dernières paroles du Professeur Reichmann tout en fixant l'écran noir devant lui…

 _Effacer mes traces…Dois-je comprendre que je dois…Je dois tuer Kirk…Oui c'est ça…je dois tuer Kirk…_

oOOOo

Le pas plus assuré que lorsqu'il était entré à l'infirmerie ce matin, Rogers se dirigea droit vers l'armoire à pharmacie. Il en retira un flacon, jaugea la fluidité de son contenu et remplit une seringue aux deux tiers. Ses mains tremblaient à peine. Il déposa la seringue dans un plateau et s'afféra dans la préparation d'une solution hypertonique.

 _10 cc devrait suffire,_ se dit-il tout en ajoutant le contenu de la seringue à sa préparation, donnant à celle-ci une coloration orangée.

Une fois fini, il se dirigea vers la chambre du Capitaine. Il ne put cependant cacher sa déception de le découvrir éveillé, une tablette numérique à la main.

 _Tout aurait plus simple s'il ne s'était jamais réveillé,_ songea-t-il.

« Bonjour, Dr Rogers. C'est pour moi ? » Demanda Kirk, apercevant la poche de soluté. Encore une transfusion de plaquette ?

« Euh…Exactement. Prescription du Docteur McCoy ! » Lança-t-il, se souvenant des paroles de l'infirmière Chapel. Le Capitaine avait promis à McCoy d'être sage comme une image.

Le Dr Rogers finit de placer la poche de soluté aux côtés des deux autres déjà en place. Il tournait le dos au Capitaine. De cette façon, Jim ne voyait pas les mains tremblantes du jeune médecin accrocher la tubulure au robinet.

 _Tout est en place._

« C'est gentil à vous de vous en occuper mais …N'est-ce pas le travail d'une infirmière ? »

« Par…Pardon ? » Demanda le médecin, interrompu dans ses gestes.

« La perfusion ! C'est l'infirmière qui s'en charge d'habitude… » Expliqua Jim.

« Je …Je sais. Mais elle est occupée.» Répondit Rogers tout en lançant la perfusion. La solution orangée cheminait lentement à travers la tubulure.

 _Encore quelques secondes et il s'endormira pour toujours…_

oOOOo

Sitôt descendu du plot de téléportation, Scotty avait embarqué le Lieutenant Kyle dans sa course jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

« Où est le Dr Rogers ? » Demanda Scotty à l'infirmière Chapel, surprise de les voir débouler dans sa salle d'examen et lisant la colère dans leurs yeux.

« Le Dr Rogers ? Je viens de le voir entrer dans la chambre du Capitaine…à l'instant… »

L'infirmière Chapel finit sa phrase et leur emboîta le pas, sentant une embrouille arriver. Aussitôt la porte de la chambre franchie, Kyle et Scotty s'emparèrent chacun d'un bras du jeune médecin, lequel se débattait et hurlait qu'il était trop tard. Surpris par l'intrusion et l'action de ses deux subordonnés, le Capitaine Kirk se redressa dans son lit avant d'être pris d'un léger vertige.

« Trop tard pour quoi ? » Demanda-t-il à Christine Chapel tout en massant son bras étrangement engourdi. « Mais que se passe-t-il ici ? »

Christine remarqua vite la présence d'une troisième poche de soluté au contenu douteux fixé à la potence du lit de Jim. Sans plus attendre, elle arracha la perfusion du bras de Jim avant d'appeler ses collègues à l'aide. L'infirmier Johnson arriva le premier. Il regarda avec étonnement la poche de soluté orangé se vider dans le lit et l'infirmière Chapel comprimer le bras du Capitaine.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est, Dr Rogers ? Qu'avez-vous mis dans cette perfusion ? » Demanda Chapel, laquelle saisissait déjà le scanner médical tendu par Johnson.

Mais le Dr Rogers s'était muré dans le silence. Qu'importe, la solution n'avait quasiment pas pénétré l'organisme de Kirk qui avait retrouvé l'usage de son bras et son ton autoritaire ! Scotty répondit aux nombreuses questions de Jim qui finit par approuver la mise aux arrêts du jeune médecin, jurant au passage que s'il le pouvait, il le conduirait lui-même en cellule ! Il chargea Kyle de l'y conduire tandis que Scotty donnait les dernières nouvelles au Dr McCoy, via son communicateur.

« Comment va Jim ? » Demanda Léonard depuis le bureau de l'Amirale, sur Altrea IV.

« Parfaitement bien, Docteur. » Le rassura Scotty. « Mais ne perdez pas de temps, allez chercher Mr Spock avant que Reichmann n'ait l'idée de le faire disparaître ! »

oOOOo

 _À suivre…_


	19. Chapter 19

**Préméditation**

 **Chapitre 19**

« Ne pourrions-nous pas nous téléporter directement dans sa cellule ? Ce serait tout de même plus rapide !» Demanda Léonard McCoy. Ce dernier ne cachait pas sa nervosité à retourner dans cette partie de la prison où Spock se trouvait enfermé. Moins de temps il y passerait, mieux il se porterait, se disait-il. Le médecin se préparait à embarquer à bord d'une navette pilotée par le Lieutenant Sulu, en compagnie de l'Ambassadeur et de l'avocat vulcains. L'Amirale Fox leur avait remis un laisser-passer ainsi qu'un document signé de sa main, mentionnant la levée de toutes les accusations à l'encontre de Spock et ordonnant la relaxe immédiate de ce dernier. Le document était officiel, cependant Léonard doutait que les petits soldats de Reichmann ne les laissent reprendre Spock sans réagir.

« Docteur, vous vous doutez bien que la téléportation à l'intérieur d'une prison de haute sécurité est rendue impossible par mesure, justement, de sécurité…Imaginez le nombre d'évasion par ce biais s'il en était autrement ! » Lui répondit Telek, lequel avait discrètement glissé un phaseur dans la poche de son épais manteau. Léonard ne manqua pas de lui répliquer, sarcastique : « Et vous vous doutez bien que les gardes ne vous laisserons pas rentrer dans un bâtiment de haute sécurité avec un phaseur dans votre poche ! »

Les deux sourcils de Telek avaient grimpé au plafond tandis que Sarek soupirait. « Docteur, j'avais cru comprendre que vous n'étiez pas fan de la téléportation, du fait d'avoir durant quelques secondes vos atomes éparpillés dans l'espace…J'aurai pensé que le choix de prendre une navette vous conviendrait. »

« D'ordinaire, c'est vrai. Je n'aime pas la téléportation…Mais là, je suis davantage inquiet pour les atomes de Spock, voyez-vous ? J'ai seulement hâte de le sortir de là ! » Léonard avait baissé la voix. Les images de la veille lui revenant en tête, Léonard s'inquiétait de l'état dans lequel ils allaient retrouver Spock. Sarek ne se trouvant qu'à un mètre derrière lui, il percevait les émotions du médecin comme son immense inquiétude et l'amitié sincère qu'il portait à son fils.

« Sachez Docteur, que je suis aussi pressé que vous de le revoir… et je vous remercie de l'attention que vous portez à mon fils… » Lui répondit calmement Sarek.

 _oOOOo_

Spock avait une nouvelle fois regagné sa cellule, dans un état pire qu'il en était parti. Il s'était recroquevillé dans son lit, couché sur le flanc gauche. En effet, il lui était impossible de rester sur le dos, encore endolori par les ponctions successives subies ces derniers jours. Des frissons parcouraient tout son corps. En plus d'une tachycardie incontrôlable et une douleur à lui déchirer le flanc droit, un nouveau symptôme était apparu : sa vision était trouble. Il tira sur la couverture et la remonta jusqu'au menton.

 _Peut-être qu'en fermant les yeux quelques minutes, ma vision redeviendra normale,_ pensa-t-il.

Moins d'une minute plus tard, Spock rejetait la couverture comme si elle était en feu. Torse nu, il se tourna sur le dos mais regretta vite son geste.

Concentré sur sa respiration et cherchant à contrôler sa douleur, il n'entendit pas la porte de sa cellule s'ouvrir.

« Spock… » Dit soudain une voix familière, « Spock, mon Dieu mais qu'est-ce qu'ils vous ont fait ? »

« Docteur McCoy ? » Spock avait ouvert les yeux et regardait le médecin sans pouvoir masquer sa surprise.

« Vous ressemblez à un zombi ! Vous êtes d'une pâleur à faire peur, et tous ces hématomes sur vos bras ! …et ces cernes…mais comment ont-elles pu apparaître en seulement 24 heures ? » Le docteur s'était précipité pour aider Spock qui se redressait avec lenteur dans son lit. Son torse nu soulignait son extrême maigreur.

« Je peux compléter votre liste de symptômes, Docteur. Vertiges, maux de tête, fièvre, douleur au niveau du cœur, trouble visuel et …hallucinations ! » Termina Spock d'une voix à peine audible.

« Des hallucinations ? Lesquelles ? » Demanda Léonard. Le médecin avait sorti un uniforme propre de son sac à dos et aidait Spock à enfiler sa veste.

« Je …Je vois Sarek avec nous dans cette pièce. »

Léonard se mit doucement à rire. « Spock, ce n'est pas une hallucination…Votre père est vraiment là. »

Sarek était en effet entré dans la cellule à la suite du médecin, tandis que Telek gardait l'entrée. Leur arrivée n'avait surpris personne et surtout pas le directeur venu lui-même accueillir ses prestigieux visiteurs. Ce dernier avait reçu un appel de l'Amirale Fox, l'informant des soupçons pesant sur le Professeur Reichmann. D'ailleurs, à cette heure, celui-ci faisait l'objet d'intenses recherches à travers tout le bâtiment…Malheureusement, ces recherches resteraient vaines. On apprendra plus tard que Reichmann avait fui et quitté le système d'Altrea IV à bord d'une navette, destination inconnue.

Si Sarek ne disait rien et restait en retrait sur le seuil de la porte, c'était parce qu'il était choqué par la vue de son fils, le corps couvert d'hématomes et si amaigri qu'on pouvait compter chacune de ses côtes, sans compter l'odeur âcre provenant de la « salle de bain » et lui chatouillant les narines…

« Docteur, est-ce que ma mère est là aussi ? »

« Non, Spock. Ne craignez rien, elle ne vous verra pas dans cet état. Et même si elle annonçait son arrivée, j'aurai le temps de vous retaper un peu. »

Spock hocha la tête, cachant du mieux qu'il pouvait son immense soulagement. Il n'osa cependant pas regarder son père en face, de peur qu'il ne lise dans ses yeux les émotions qui l'envahissaient.

oOOOo

« Spock, nous sommes là pour vous ramener sur l'Enterprise. Vous avez été innocenté. » Annonça enfin Sarek, une fois ses propres réactions sous contrôle.

« Docteur, aurai-je également des hallucinations auditives ? » Demanda Spock, un sourcil perdu sous sa frange.

Une nouvelle fois, le médecin eut un petit rire, ravi de voir Spock faire preuve d'un peu d'humour.

« On vous expliquera en route. Allez, levez-vous ! » Ordonna le médecin. Léonard rattrapa Spock par le bras lorsque celui-ci tituba, manquant de tomber en avant. Sarek fut à ses côtés en un instant. « Fils, laissez-moi vous aider. »

oOOOo

Une semaine passa avant que Spock ne put quitter l'infirmerie. Léonard avait usé de beaucoup de délicatesse pour le _retaper_ , comme il l'avait promis. Avec douceur et les gestes du meilleur chiropracteur, Léonard avait fait disparaître toutes les douleurs et les tensions au niveau de son dos.

Il lui manquait encore quelques kilos mais son appétit était revenu dès lors que les nausées s'étaient arrêtées. Son état général s'était en fait nettement amélioré depuis son sevrage à l'HDT51 et à son antagoniste. Un sevrage rapide et sans substance car comme l'avait remarqué le Dr McCoy, ces deux drogues avaient une durée de vie très courte, d'où les injections fréquentes et répétées subies par Spock pour en mesurer les effets sur ses différents organes.

La fièvre et les autres symptômes du Pon Farr avaient disparu, et si son visage prenait de temps en temps une teinte plus verdâtre accompagné de bouffée de chaleur, cela était seulement le fait d'une rencontre fortuite avec le Lieutenant Uhura. Cette dernière passait voir son Capitaine et Spock tous les soirs après son travail sur la passerelle. Spock savait que la jeune bantoue ne lui en voulait pas pour son intrusion dans ses quartiers, mais il restait gêné à la seule pensée qu'elle l'ai vu nu…

Jim et Léonard se moquaient alors gentiment de lui, mais Spock ne leur en tenait pas rigueur. Après l'aide qu'ils lui avaient apporté, il pouvait bien tolérer une ou deux moqueries de la part de ses amis.

Spock avait fini par retrouver le sommeil et le contrôle sur son corps et ses émotions, grâce à une méditation quotidienne mais grâce surtout à de nouvelles techniques apprises de son père.

Comme Sarek aimait le lui rappeler, il avait acquis une certaine expérience dans le contrôle de son corps et à 103 ans passés, la survenue impromptue du Pon Farr n'était plus une épée de Damoclès au-dessus de sa tête. Sarek lui promit de lui enseigner de nouvelles techniques méditatives, si Spock venait à accepter sa main tendue. (Sans jeu de mot)

oOOOo

Sarek et Telek allaient aujourd'hui quitter l'Enterprise pour le _K'rvech_ , un vaisseau diplomatique vulcain venu les chercher.

Comme convenu, les trois vulcains, le médecin-chef et le Capitaine par intérim se retrouvèrent devant le sas d'embarquement.

McCoy, Telek et Scotty s'éloignèrent un court instant, dans le but de laisser un peu d'intimité au père et au fils.

« Père, le Capitaine Kirk sera bientôt en mesure de quitter lui aussi l'infirmerie. D'après le Docteur McCoy, nous pourrions bénéficier tous deux de trois semaines de congé…Avec votre permission, j'aimerai inviter Jim à passer ces quelques jours sur Vulcain. Je lui dois une visite de notre planète…vu ce qui est arrivé lors de son premier séjour… » Spock ne finit pas sa phrase. Sarek avait compris à quoi il faisait référence. Le désastreux _mariage_ de son fils n'avait pas été l'occasion d'une visite satisfaisante de Vulcain pour ses amis, en effet.

« Votre mère et moi serions ravi de vous recevoir, avec votre ami. Longue Vie et Prospérité, Spock. »

« Paix et Longue Vie. » Répondit Spock.

oOOOo

FIN.


End file.
